


Giving it up for a Zing

by Nicknack2814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicknack2814/pseuds/Nicknack2814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbie is the daughter of the infamous Dean Winchester, trained to be a hunter much to her dad's disappointment. Bobbie starts college and maintains her double life with ease until she is kidnapped by the Queen Bee of her year who wants to play witch for the evening. Now with a demon on her trail and a possible attachment to another kidnappee, Bobbie has to decide between her two lives and persuade her dad that she'll be okay no matter what she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What the...?" Bobbie opened her eyes, there was a throbbing pain above her eye and she could feel something warm and wet trickling down the side of her face. She went to touch it when she realised her hands were tied up behind her back. If she wasn't a Winchester this would have been the moment when she started panicking.  
"Oh you're awake, goodie, we can start," Ellie beamed at Bobbie a little manically, "we didn't have to, but I wanted to wait until you woke up, I just couldn't miss the look on your face," she looked back to her two friends and grinned, "We frisked you before tying you up so all the knives and guns you had stashed on you aren't there anymore and I took your phone for good measure too," Ellie smirked, then added, "what were you doing with so many weapons?!"  
"It's a long story," Bobbie sighed, she shook her head free of the mugginess and forced herself to see past the ache that was clouding her brain.  
"Oh please tell me that isn't..." Bobbie sighed,  
"An alter? Yes it is, and we're witches, real witches," Ellie smiled, "try not to freak out, it's going to be a lot easier to concentrate if you aren't screaming," she added, smirking as she cut Bobbie's arm and gathered a few drops of blood making Bobbie wince,  
"Ugh, I hate witches, always spewing bodily fluids, it's just disgusting," Bobbie grimaced, looking around the room. They were in a basement of some description. Ellie and her two 'sheep' stood around the alter, their faces falling slightly at Bobbie's lack of fear. Bobbie had been tied to a chair using rope and sloppy knots, next to her was the infamous Cooper who was the most popular guy in school and head of Greek row, and next to him was a woman Bobbie didn't recognise. A sacrificial victim for each witch, great she thought when she saw their blood had been collected too. She made a mental note to rub it in when she got back home to her dad; he hated when she'd asked him to train her and near point-blank refused but it was for reasons such as this that she persevered and made him do it anyway. There weren't many people who could make Dean Winchester do something he didn't want to, but his daughter was definitely one of them. Her dad was just scared that she actually wanted to be a hunter like him, but seriously, you'd have to be crazy to want that. Bobbie laughed inwardly at his surprise when she told him the reason she was joining the hunt; it wasn't because she wanted to, it was because she had to. She wanted to be prepared for anything and she couldn't sit at the bunker alone anymore waiting for the only family she had not to show up. Hunting was something that made her feel like she was making a difference and helping people, and after the life her dad had lived it was a wonder he hadn't died before she was born, well permanently anyway. She felt she needed to pay back that debt a little bit. Her dad had told her everything, not because he wanted to but because he knew it was only a matter of time before she found the Supernatural books on the internet and he loved her enough to know it was better coming from him than a book. Bobbie never bothered reading the books, it was hard enough watching her dad tell her everything, and it was the first time in her entire life she'd ever seen him look genuinely terrified. It took her a while to realise it was because he thought she'd hate him for it, all she'd heard was a story about a couple of heroes but to him he'd told her a story about a couple of villains. She made a point of always telling him she loved him from then on, and that was another reason she wanted to join the hunt too, she never wanted him to believe she could ever hate him for what he did, or would ever be scared of him for it either. She was sixteen when she started her training and eighteen when she was finally allowed to go on a hunt, it was an easy one but it didn't matter to Bobbie. 

When Bobbie came to him saying she wanted to go to college, Dean nearly jumped with joy. He knew she was more like his brother, it was one of the reasons he was so shocked when she asked him if he could train her up to hunt. Raising Bobbie was like raising Sammy a second time. He was more than happy to send her to college, at least she'd be out of harms way there. That was about as far as he got before she burst his bubble. Bobbie still wanted to hunt and she wasn't leaving the bunker, she just wanted to study too. She'd picked a college about an hour's drive from the bunker, Dean didn't even know there was a campus that close. She decided to major in some sort of history and folklore thing, which had proved to be invaluable to all of them on a number of hunts. She was turning twenty one in a few weeks and Dean couldn't believe where time had gone. She was the product of a one night stand, the best mistake he ever made. Her mom didn't want her and Dean was just grateful she didn't realise she was pregnant till it was too late, and that he'd actually left her his number. He was more than shocked when he got that phone call and it took him seconds to decide he wanted to keep his baby, there was no way he could let her go, especially knowing what was out there. He decided that while he might not be the best dad, he could at least protect her and keep her safe, he was sure he could learn the rest. The instant he first held her, he knew he loved her, and that this would be the one girl in all the world that he would never leave, never lie to and never stop loving. In those first moments she became his reason for living and laughing and being, it was indescribable and he knew he'd made the right decision. He'd never looked back. And as much as Dean still felt like he fell short of the 'world's greatest dad' shit, he'd tried his best and he hoped Bobbie knew that. Bobbie, however, saw her dad as her own personal hero. He was amazing and to her that was actually what he was, the world's greatest, something she'd never told him because it would border on a chick-flick moment and they didn't indulge in them unless someone was dying.

"You seem to be taking your kidnapping extremely well," Cooper whispered to her as the three witches started going through a book laid out across the alter,  
"It's a long story," Bobbie whispered back, glancing at him and making eye contact, "Zing," she said under her breath as she felt her heart flip, then cursed herself quickly and shook her head trying to get a hold of herself. It took a special kind of insane to be able to think about anything other than survival in situations like this.  
"What?" Cooper frowned at her,  
"I said, it's a long story," Bobbie smiled and pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind, she could deal with them later.  
"The same one that explains why you carry a multitude of weapons on you?" Cooper smiled,  
"Unfortunately, yes," Bobbie sighed,  
"If we get out of here alive, I'd love to hear it when you've got time," Cooper grinned at her,  
"Why are you so calm?" Bobbie frowned,  
"What? So you can be calm and I can't?" Cooper smirked,  
"I was raised crazy, what's your excuse?" Bobbie said,  
"Me? I woke up a half hour before you and had time to adjust," Cooper smiled and Bobbie could tell he was being sincere,  
"I like the honesty," Bobbie chuckled aloud without thinking, making Ellie turn and glare at her,  
"We need complete silence for this ritual, don't make me gag you!" She squeaked, gesturing with her eyes at the woman tied up beside Cooper with a gag in her mouth.  
"What's the ritual? You're not killing another witch or mortal cause you wouldn't need us, so I'm assuming it's some sort of spell?" Bobbie asked innocently,  
"You were chosen for this because you're a know-it-all, and I hate that you show me up in class, so...you figure it out, you're already half way there!" Ellie pursed her lips,  
"Why am I here then?" Cooper asked, "you know, just out of curiosity?"  
"Because you're gorgeous," Lyla blurted out, "and you wouldn't go out with me,"  
"And what about her?" Bobbie nodded at the woman on the end,  
"Oh, she's Nina's, she's one of her teachers, she gave her a low grade," Lyla said,  
"Shut up you idiot!" Ellie growled,  
"Ok, so you chose us cause we pissed you off, but for what?" Bobby frowned,  
"Oh, can you not work out what we're doing?" Ellie sneered,  
"No...so you wanna tell me what your doing so you can see that face I'm supposed to make?" Bobbie wasn't good at playing along,  
"We're summoning a demon," Ellie's eyes flashed wickedly as Bobbie's face fell just the way she was hoping,  
"That's a bad idea," Bobbie felt her throat dry up and her heart beat quicken. Demons didn't scare her, she'd been up against a few and even used some for information, but she didn't know who they were summoning and she was pretty sure they didn't either.  
"I know that's what you think, but we've found a spell to bind it to us, so it will do whatever we tell it, we'll be fine," Ellie smiled, "you on the other hand are likely to either be possessed by it or used as an offering to appease it, we figured we'd give it a choice of body,"  
"Oh for..." Bobbie felt herself getting angry and frustrated, "Demons aren't bindable, they already have a master, his name is Crowley and he's the King of Hell, he doesn't like to share," Bobbie said without thinking, avoiding Cooper's puzzled expression from beside her. Ellie threw her head back and laughed theatrically.  
"Seriously?! How are you getting better grades than me?! Everyone knows Hell is Satan's kingdom!" Ellie spat,  
"Luci is locked in a cage with his brother Mike because they had an argument that nearly broke the world, they've been there since before I was born," Bobbie grumbled, "my name isn't Campbell, it's Winchester, if you know what's good for you, you'll stop,"  
"Why is your real name supposed to scare me?! What makes you think I was going to stop just because you told me so?" Ellie was ignorantly laughing at her now,  
"Because I was hoping you were just a group of stupid-bitch witches as opposed to this being your first rodeo," Bobbie growled at them,  
"This is not our first rodeo," Ellie had stopped laughing and was now looking daggers at Bobbie,  
"Trust me, if you were experienced and serious witches, you'd know who the hell I am and you'd stop this right now," Bobbie was trying to stay calm,  
"Gag her, I've had enough of her talking," Ellie shrieked,  
"No! Ellie! You don't know what you're dealing with! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Bobbie yelled before Lyla chucked a rag in her mouth and tied a gag around it.

Bobbie glared at the three girls as Ellie turned back to the alter. They nodded to one another, cutting their own arms and adding their own blood to the mix, as they began the incantation to summon whatever evil was behind that spell. Bobbie glanced up at a very pale Cooper and the woman next to him who was crying hysterically. She felt the earth tremble and the walls shake, Ellie looked at her victoriously and yanked the gag off from around her mouth.  
"What you gonna do about it now!" she sneered,  
"You idiot! That demon is going to be far more pissed with you than with me!" Bobbie screamed as a cloud of black smoke filled the room and rammed itself down Lyla's throat. Ellie took a step back and swallowed nervously.  
"You summoned me into a room with a hunter!" Lyla's eyes turned black,  
"Wh...what?" Ellie started, a little confused,  
"A hunter? You know what that is? It's someone who hunts things, things like me!" The demon was getting angry, "you stupid little bitches, it always makes me laugh when girls like you think you can play with the big dogs,"  
"You are supposed to be bound to us, we are supposed to be your master..." Nina trailed off, seeing the seething anger and hostility coming from Lyla's black eyes, "why are you in Lyla?"  
"Because that one is a hunter," the demon pointed at Bobbie, "she's got an anti-possession tattoo on her hip, and he's a guy which I am not, and this little puddle looks like a panda bear and she's got snot and tears all over her face, I'm not diving into that, I have standards!"  
"Anti-possession?" Ellie frowned at Bobbie, "Anti-possession!" She yelled,  
"I warned you," Bobbie said, "I told you this was a bad idea," Bobbie remained calm, not taking her eyes off the witches or the demon, "who are you?"  
"Why do you care?" The demon replied,  
"I figured you'd prefer to be called something other than demon?" Bobbie said,  
"Bela," the demon replied,  
"Bela?" Ellie frowned at her, "that's a pretty normal name, are you really a demon?"  
"Yes of course I'm really a demon!" Bela glared at Ellie,  
"She's new," Bobbie sighed,  
"Shut up Bobbie!" Ellie yelled, "you are my demon and you will do as I say!"  
"Ellie!" Bobbie cried, fear and anger rippling though her. Ellie deserved what she got but at the same time Bobbie felt like it was her duty to save her from her own stupidity.  
"What did you just say to me little girl?" Bela flung Ellie at the wall and pinned her there, "you'll make a tasty treat for my puppy dog, behaving like that," the room was suddenly filled with the sound of dog barks and growls,  
"Why didn't the spell work! I don't understand, why can't we control you? Why aren't you bound to us?!" Nina asked,  
"Because you don't bind demons, you deal with them! And she isn't a crossroads demon so it's not a simple deal either! You morons!" Bobbie finally lost her temper, "you have no idea what demons are or what they're capable of, not to mention you had no idea what demon you were summoning!"  
"The spell didn't say! It was just about summoning a demon, not one in particular!" Nina yelled at Bobbie,  
"Well, if you'd have put two seconds of research into it, you'd have learnt that those are the worst kind! They open a doorway to hell and the first one out is the one you get, the one who managed to claw and bite and beat it's way out above the rest, so basically the nastiest son-of-a-bitch out of all the sons-of-bitches down there, congrats guys!" Bobbie went to fling her arms up in exasperation, and then got even more agitated when she remembered she was tied up,  
"We didn't know! It's not our fault!" Nina cried,  
"You kidnapped three people for sacrifice, I'm pretty sure it's your fault," Cooper interjected,  
"Ooh, a man with an edge," Bela winked at him, "I like it,"  
"Okay, so...Bela, any chance you could jump to a different meat suit? Say, a body without a soul in it?" Bobbie suggested, "we all go our separate ways and be done with it?"  
"Nice try bitch, I'm a demon and you're a hunter, there's only two ways this ends," Bela grinned,  
"Well, it was worth a shot," Bobbie shrugged,  
"Seen as your soul belongs to me and you're all tied up I'd say I'm pretty sure it's gonna end with you dead, so...any last words?" Bela grinned,  
"Yeah actually, do you mind if we pray?" Bobbie asked,  
"We? Pray?" Bela looked confused,  
"Yeah, me and the other sacrifices," Bobbie looked at them innocently,  
"Sweetie you know you're going straight to hell, praying isn't going to make any difference," Bela laughed,  
"I know, it's a comfort thing," Bobbie shrugged and forced her eyes to well up,  
"If you must, but make it quick," Bela huffed,  
"Thank you," Bobbie looked at Cooper and the teacher, "just repeat after me, okay?"  
"I don't really pray," Cooper grimaced,  
"Well you do now, so just say what I say, okay?" Bobbie smiled through gritted teeth,  
"Okay," Cooper chuckled back,  
"Castiel, I'm sorry, I got myself into some trouble, please let my dad know I love him," Bobbie continued talking as she listened to make sure Cooper was repeating her, and the teacher was doing the same, "I pray that you would get your feathery ass down here, it's Bobbie Winchester, follow the echo,"  
"What the hell was that?" Cooper asked her as he finished repeating it,  
"You'll see," she smiled at him, hoping and praying Cas was listening,  
"Winchester? Winchester?! You summoned me into a room with a freaking Winchester!!" Bela slammed Nina against the wall next to Ellie, "the spell is a contract girls, a deal, you give me your request and in return I take the three souls you've offered up plus your own upon your death, if I were you I'd be asking for life right about now,"  
"Don't listen to her, if the spell is already a done deal she can't end your lives prematurely or the contract is null and void," Bobbie looked pointedly at Bela,  
"It was worth a shot, but you know...since the deal is done I will be collecting your souls once their request has been carried out," Bela sneered,  
"Okay, now would be a really good time to show me you were listening Cas?!" Bobbie said aloud,  
"Your blood is bound to me now," Bela said, "it doesn't matter what trick you're pulling, your soul is mine,"  
"Hey, Coop, if praying doesn't work I'm real sorry I couldn't save you," Bobbie whispered quietly,  
"I have no idea what's going on right now, or how praying would save me, but if I was going to be kidnapped and introduced to the dark side moments before being killed...I'm kinda glad it was beside you," he chuckled softly, "don't get me wrong, I'm terrified but...I'd rather go out on a laugh,"  
"How cute, shame I don't give a damn! I need to get back to my request, girls? What was it you wanted?" Bela turned back sharply to the idiotic witches,  
"I wanted to always be top of my class, Nina wanted..." Ellie started before she was interrupted,  
"One request for three instant souls, you need another six people if you want a request per crappy witch," Bela smirked,  
"I know then..." Ellie grinned wickedly,  
"Ellie...don't...don't deal," Bobbie pleaded,  
"Shut it," Bela used her power to grip Bobbie's throat tightly, choking her slowly and shutting her up,  
"I want to be a powerful witch, I want to know it all without having to learn it," Ellie said,  
"But that's just for you, we were all supposed to have something," Nina whined and Bela snapped her neck making her body fall limp on the floor. Bela looked at Ellie and nodded, walking up to her still pinned against the wall and giving her a lingering kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Bela stepped back from Ellie to hear a flutter and Bobbie looked up to see her dad and Castiel standing to the side of the room.  
"Does any one need healing?" Cas asked Bobbie,  
"No, we're good, I'll get someone to shout for you if that changes," Bobbie smiled in relief,  
"Good, sorry, I have to go, but have fun," Cas smiled and disappeared with the sound of more fluttering,  
"Cas...have fun? Seriously?" Dean grumbled,  
"Uh, dad, can you stop moaning about your boyfriend and maybe start untying us?!" Bobbie huffed,  
"You are in enough trouble as it is already, without your sarcastic insinuations..." Dean walked towards his daughter,  
"Jeez, you don't say...and here I was thinking this was a normal sleepover," Bobbie mumbled as she rubbed her wrists after Dean had cut her free,  
"Hi there, what do you think you're doing?" Bela glared at Dean,  
"We'll get to you in a moment sweetheart," Dean smiled and went to untie Coop,   
"Dean Winchester, you never change," Bela sighed,  
"And you are?" Dean frowned at her,  
"When this over, we should really have hot sex..." Bela smirked at him,  
"Bela?!" Dean eyes went wide, "no shit! I wondered when you'd claw your way out,"   
"Well with the help of this sweet thing here and the souls she offered me..." Bela gestured to Bobbie, Coop and the crying woman, "how could I resist?" She sneered as Dean's face dropped and his cold, calm stare set in,  
"You touch any part of my little girl and I'll make damn sure that hell feels like paradise compared to what I put you through, you here me?!" Dean growled,  
"That's your dad?" Coop looked at Bobbie as she moved to untie him, having freed her legs herself while Dean distracted Bela with conversation,   
"Yeah, he's...well...he's complicated, it's a long story," Bobbie sighed, more than sure that her dad was enough to scare any guy away on a good day, let alone on an impromptu hunt where a demon was threatening his daughter.  
"I'm guessing it's still the same story, right?" Coop said,  
"Uh-huh," Bobbie nodded, "it's a complicated story," she finished untying him and moved on to the woman next to him.

"Oh Deano, there's nothing you can do now! Her soul is mine, it's part of the spell," Bela looked down at the alter, "the deal's done, I get all three souls and I can have as much fun with them as I want. I'm willing to bet that being a Winchester, Bobbie won't break that easy, she's probably going to be the biggest challenge I've had in a while, and I'm so in need of a challenge lately," Bela smiled as she watched Dean tighten his grip on the knife in his hand to the point here his knuckles went white, "I wonder if she'll beat her daddy? Do you think she'll hold out thirty years? Or do you think she'll come back with black eyes before you know it?" She chuckled wickedly and shrieked laughing as Dean launched himself at her, demon-killing knife in hand. Bela grabbed him with her powers and threw him against the wall, choking him slightly and moving towards him seductively. Bobbie watched as she quickly untied the woman still sat in the chair, she took the gag out of her mouth, telling her to stay calm and keep still and quiet. The woman nodded frantically and moved to the opposite side of the room from where Bela had Dean pinned to the wall. Ellie was just grinning and watching, enjoying the panicked look on all their faces.   
"Let go of my dad," Bobbie stood and faced Bela,   
"No," Bela turned slightly to look at the young woman, "make me," she laughed,  
"Well, you asked for it," Bobbie grinned as a shot rang out and hit Bela in the shoulder, making her drop Dean,  
"Hey Sammy, wondered where you were, you're aim got sloppy," Bela taunted,  
"Not quite, the bullet had a devil's trap carved into it, have fun smoking out or using any of your powers," Sam smiled as realisation dawned on Bela's face, "you're coming with us,"   
"Like hell I am," Bela ducked under Sam's arm and flew out the door and up the stairs. Sam followed closely behind and Bobbie nodded at Dean to follow. He ran up the stairs behind them, leaving Bobbie to deal with Ellie.

"I take it daddy dearest has no idea how powerful I am now? Cause I'm pretty sure he'd never have left," Ellie grinned at Bobbie with new found confidence, bitterness and something close to pure evil oozing through her tones, "so, either you're incredibly stupid or you don't fear death, which is it?"   
"Well, my dad killed death a while ago, so I'm not exactly afraid of him, no..." Bobbie moved into the middle of the room, trying to take the attention off the other two people in the room. It worked long enough for the terrified woman to decide she could escape and bolt out the door, Bobbie cursed under her breath.  
"Coop, you have to go after her," Bobbie said,  
"I'm not leaving you down here with psycho of the century," Coop looked at Bobbie seriously,  
"Trust me, she isn't psycho of the century, there have been worse and I'm still standing," Bobbie said, "you need to get that woman back, her soul is still marked and we can't save her if we can't find her,"   
"Bobbie..." Coop tried,  
"Coop, please, I got this, just go," Bobbie smiled sadly at him, "this is my normal, and this is the crazy I was raised,"   
"Can you promise me you'll make it out alive?" He asked,  
"No she can't, because I'm gonna make sure she won't," Ellie glared at them,  
"We're running out of time, go..." Bobbie pushed Coop towards the door,  
"You really are that stupid! I will kill you," Ellie promised,  
"You'll try," Bobbie laughed, "just to get his ass moving, your deal was for you to know it all without having to learn it, right? That would include knowledge of my family, so ask yourself...how many times has my dad and my uncle died?"  
"Wow...that's a lot," Ellie frowned as the information filled her head,  
"Yeah...it is," Bobbie turned to Coop, "d'you get it now? I'll be fine, now please go save that poor woman's life, she's not handling the situation as well as you, which we're definitely coming back to..." She frowned at Coop as he winked and ran after everyone else.  
"So...anything else I should know about your weird abnormal family?" Ellie asked,  
"I don't know, why don't you ask yourself?" Bobbie grinned, watching Ellie's face turn pale as the knowledge of who the Winchester's were ran through her head,  
"Well, I'll take my chances," Ellie's face turned hard and vicious. She used her new found powers to start flinging things around the room at Bobbie. 

Bobbie ducked and dived, trying not to get hit by anything. Ellie flung one thing after another at her, it was only a matter of time before she got hit. Ellie flung one of the chairs and it hit her straight in the shoulder, bringing her down. Bobbie clutched her arm and cried out in pain, her shoulder was dislocated, that much she could feel. Ellie stalked towards her, knife in hand, Bobbie managed to roll out of the way fast enough to avoid being stabbed in the chest but it wasn't fast enough to avoid the knife all together. She cried out again as the knife sliced through her upper arm, leaving her with two injured appendages. Bobbie cursed and ran across the room desperately trying to think of a way to beat Ellie. Bela had come through on that deal, Ellie was immensely powerful, more powerful than Bela and probably didn't even know it.  
"So, she who knows everything, well, almost everything...is there any way out of your deal? Anything you can do to avoid hell in the end?" Bobbie asked, suddenly getting an idea,  
"No, but I can prolong my life, pretty much forever," Ellie smiled savagely,  
"But you can be killed, you're not invincible?" Bobbie asked,  
"No, of course not, everything can be killed," Ellie frowned,  
"So, no matter how long you live, when someone eventually catches up to you and does you in, how long will this prolonged life seem in the grand scheme of eternity?" Bobbie asked,  
"Like a drop in the ocean..." Ellie said, unable to stop herself asking Bobbie's questions,  
"I'm curious...you can know everything without having to learn it, so can you know something like the pain of being stabbed without experiencing it?" Bobbie frowned, hoping this would work,  
"Yes," Ellie said, gritting her teeth as she felt that information burn itself into her brain,  
"So, you can feel what eternity in hell will be like once you end up there?" Bobbie replied, watching the fear set on Ellie's face. Ellie screamed and stumbled back, she gripped her hair and doubled over, crying and yelling and shaking. Bobbie turned away and ran to the door, flinging it open and bolting up the stairs. She ran into a few rooms, breathing a sigh of relief when she found the kitchen. She wrenched open cupboard doors until she came across some salt and set about putting it across all the windows and the doors. Bobbie came across her weapons in the process and re-armed herself with a gun filled with devil's trap bullets, some holy water and a knife just for good measure. She found a blanket too and tied her useless shoulder up, ripping a piece off to tie around her other arm and stall the bleeding. Just as she'd finished, she heard the basement door crash open.  
"What have you done to me?!" Ellie yelled at her, stomping through the house,  
"I gave you the experience of being in hell without actually going there," Bobbie called back to her, "a demon deal always has its draw backs, if what you want can be used against you, they don't care,"   
"What happened to me?!" Ellie screamed as she rounded the corner towards Bobbie,  
"A demon is a human soul, twisted and tortured and broken into something unrecognisable, into something evil; I made you a demon," Bobbie said,  
"A demon? Why?" Ellie's eyes turned black with anger,  
"So I can do this..." Bobbie breathed in, genuine tears in her eyes this time, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Ellie..." Bobbie shot Ellie in the side and the girl laughed, Bobbie breathed again calming herself and getting ready to run,  
"Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica protestas omnis incursio infernalis adversarii omnis congregatio et secta diabolica..." Bobbie started backing away as Ellie started moving towards her, evil in her eyes, "ergo draco maledicte," Bobbie stopped moving as black smoke started to appear from Ellie's mouth, "ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus audi nos!" The smoke shot out of Ellie's mouth and dove through the floor, Ellie's body falling limp on the floor. Bobbie breathed out a sigh of relief and sadness, letting a few tears fall before wiping them away and making her way towards the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Bobbie walked out of the door, breathing heavily and trying to work out where she was. The house they were in was located in the middle of the woods, there were trees in every direction. She squinted as the moonlight bounced off the trees and reflected off the grass shoots dotted across the ground. Bobbie looked at the ground, finally making out footprints and an indistinct trail leading off into the mass of trees. She took off after the tracks with a sprint and it didn't take long before she was close enough to hear the fighting and the screaming. Chills ran down her spine and fear gripped her heart as she heard the growling and barking of a dog, she rounded a few more trees to enter into a tiny clearing where her uncle raised his hand to stop her.

"Bobbie stop!" Sam cried out,  
"Bela bought a pet to the show," Dean growled, standing in front of the demon with his knife against her throat,  
"She's under orders to collect my souls if I die," Bela sneered,   
"Great, well 'mauled by hellhound' can't be that bad, I mean, dad survived it," Bobbie goaded her,  
"Bobbie! That's not funny! And what have I told you about antagonising the target?!" Dean yelled with some exasperation,  
"You do it all the time!" Bobbie yelled back,  
"I'm Dean Winchester, and I've earned it!" He yelled again,  
"Dad? Seriously? You were worse when you were my age, Uncle Sammy told me so..." Bobbie glared at Dean,  
"Thanks for throwing me under the bus there Bobbie," Sam huffed,  
"Where are your two friends, bonded together as sacrifices and all that?" Bela asked, feeling the knife at her throat burn as she talked,  
"Safe," Bobbie said,  
"You don't know do you?" Bela taunted, "what happened? Panda eyes make a run for it and cutie pie went off to find her?"   
"I told you they're safe," Bobbie shrugged,  
"Wow, like father like daughter, your ability to lie without flinching is uncanny, but you're all bonded to me by blood, I know where they are and it certainly isn't safe," Bela laughed, she whistled to the hound, "Lucie sweetheart, go get my other souls, bring them back to me, make sure they're bleeding," she cackled as the dog barked and ran off after Coop and panda eyes. Bobbie wasn't sure why but her heart stopped and she felt the fear grip her tightly. She shook herself free from all thought and focused on the problem and getting the job done.   
"Dad, give me the knife and stick the demon cuffs on her," Bobbie ran at him,  
"You're not going after a hellhound Bobbie! No!" Dean shook his head violently,  
"Yes I am, and it's gonna go a lot better if you give me that knife!" Bobbie demanded,  
"You're already hurt, you can't..." Dean pleaded with her,  
"I can dad, and I am," Bobbie held her hand out for the knife as Sam slapped cuffs on Bela. Dean shook his head again and stared her down.  
"I'm coming with you, Sam can get Bela back to the car, she won't be a problem now," Dean stowed the knife and Bobbie nodded,   
"Fix my shoulder up first?" She asked her dad,  
"Fine, but it's gonna hurt like a mother..." Dean warned, Bobbie nodded again as Dean put his hands either side of her shoulder and pushed it back into place. Bobbie sucked in her breath and groaned slightly, not making much more fuss than that. Sam smirked and looked at his brother and his niece.  
"I know everyone says you're more like me, but it's times like that you're nothing but your dad," he smiled,  
"I know, and I'm good with that," Bobbie grinned and starting running off in search of Coop and the teacher, closely followed by Dean.

Bobbie ran back towards the house, maybe she could pick up another trail and find out where Coop and the teach had gone. She was nearly there with Dean seconds behind her when she heard a scream from a few feet away. Not even thinking about it, Bobbie launched herself towards the noise and ran. A few seconds later she crashed into Coop running towards her.  
"Where's the woman?!" Bobbie asked,  
"I dunno, I was trying to get her to come back, then there was barking and growling, she screamed and ran off," Cooper said,  
"You two stay here, I'll go find her and the hound," Dean said, having caught up,  
"No way dad, I'm with you," Bobbie said defiantly, "if it doubles back I've got nothing to kill it with,"   
"Fine, but stay behind me," Dean commanded,  
"Fine," Bobbie agreed as her dad moved forward, her and Coop following. Dean was quick and quiet. His years as an experienced hunter shone through in the way he moved with confidence and ease, knowing exactly what he was listening for and working out where he was going. It took only minutes before they came across the poor woman, in the middle of another tiny clearing, as the hellhound padded around the outside, teasing her.  
"The dog, I can see the dog, it's not a normal dog, the eyes, the colour, the sound..." The woman sobbed and trailed off,  
"It's because you're marked sweetheart," Dean explained, "it's master wants your soul, but we aren't gonna let that happen, okay?"  
The woman nodded as Dean approached, searching through the trees for the dog. He listened for any sound, watching for where the hound might be.   
"I need you to tell me where it is," Dean said as he pulled out the demon-killing blade. Before the woman could answer the dog jumped out from wherever it was, launching itself at Dean and the woman. Both Bobbie and the woman screamed as Dean fell to the floor, hitting his head on a rock and knocking himself out in the process. Bobbie ran forward and grabbed the knife, standing in front of the sobbing woman.  
"Coop, run back to the house, it's not far from here, salt the front door again and stay there," Bobbie yelled,  
"I'm not leaving you again!" Coop yelled back,  
"Yes you are," Bobbie glared at him, "my crazy, not yours, remember?"   
"Yeah, I remember," Coop said without moving,  
"I don't have time for this!" Bobbie screamed at him, a mixture of terror and anger in her eyes. Coop glared at her, unafraid of the viciousness and violence he could see behind it. He folded his arms and stood his ground.  
"I don't care, I'm not leaving you again," Coop shook his head,  
"Yes you are, please..." Bobbie reluctantly turned her eyes to him, pleading silently, trying to show him how she felt without really understanding why she felt it herself. Coop's stance softened slightly, that look she was giving him now was far more terrifying than the one before it, yet he couldn't help but understand it. The idea of losing Bobbie, no matter how many minutes he'd known her, was indescribable. But for some other unknown reason he wasn't able to argue with her.  
"Fine, but...you die and I'll kill you," Coop half smiled as he turned and ran back towards the house,  
"Deal," Bobbie grinned as she watched him go, her eyes scanning the small area, looking for the dog. Dean groaned, regaining consciousness and getting to his feet. Bobbie closed her eyes and listened for the dog, she heard light panting from behind her. She turned to face it and heard it padding around the clearing, it growled and moved again. This dog was definitely taunting them, but then again it was Bela's dog. Dean shook his head and walked towards Bobbie for the knife, but he wasn't fast enough. The dog bounded towards them, smashing Bobbie against a tree and shattering her previously dislocated arm. Bobbie cried out in pain as she felt her arm break in several place, she turned and chucked her guts up from the overwhelming wave of sickness that accompanied it. Bobbie still had the knife in her other hand as the dog rounded on the teacher. Bobbie ran at the sound of it, adrenaline now coursing through her and acting as a better pain relief than anything else she'd get. She jumped at the hound as Dean cried out to her, plunging the knife into whatever part of the dog was underneath. The hound yelped out in pain and Bobbie pulled the knife out of it, throwing it to Dean as she launched herself off the dog. The dog turned its attention back to the now screaming woman as Bobbie pushed herself back to her feet. Everything after happened so quickly. 

The hound pounced as Bobbie flung herself towards the woman and Dean flung himself under the dog. The woman screamed out in pain as the claws of the hound ripped through her flesh and the hound screamed as Dean sliced it open from front to back. Dean pushed the carcass off himself and sat up to find his daughter pale and shaking. The crying woman's eyes were wide open in fear and there was blood everywhere. Bobbie had the woman's head in her arms, ignoring the searing pain in the broken one, she bent over her, putting her own forehead on the lifeless woman's.   
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I wasn't fast enough, I'm sorry, I couldn't save you..." Bobbie sobbed, tears falling thick and fast down her cheeks, she rocked backwards and forwards gently, still holding on and still unable to let go. Dean breathed in deeply, he watched his daughter as her innocence faded away. She'd never lost someone on a hunt before, she'd never felt the guilt of not being good enough to save someone, never felt it weigh on her. That feeling never goes away, Dean knew that and it was what he was trying to protect her from. Tears rolled down his own cheeks as he stood and watched, knowing that all the comfort in the world, all the right words and the understanding looks were never going to take this away, they'd never be enough to bring back the part of her she'd just lost. He sighed and went to her, closing the eyes of the lifeless woman and taking her out of Bobbie's arms. He pulled his daughter into him and felt her shake against his shoulder, wishing with all his heart that he could take it all away.   
"I didn't even know her name dad," Bobbie sniffed, "I didn't even know her name..."  
"I know, those are the ones that haunt us the most," Dean sniffed back, "I'm sorry Bobbie, I'm so sorry,"  
"It's not your fault dad, it's mine, I should have been quicker, I should have tried harder, I should have...I should have..." Bobbie collapsed into tears again as Dean held her and stroked her hair,  
"Shhh, baby I got you, shhh," His own silent tears still falling, "this wasn't your fault Bobbie, and I hate that no matter what I say and do, you'll always believe it was, you'll carry this forever and that's what I'm sorry for, I knew...I knew this was the life and I still let you in it, I'm so sorry baby girl, I'm so so sorry," he kissed the top of her head and Bobbie looked up at him wiping her eyes,  
"This is what you carry with you? Isn't it? This is what you never let go of, all the ones that ended up like this?" Bobbie found herself understanding her father's story now more than ever, she didn't have to imagine, she knew,  
"Yeah," Dean forced a smile just to stop himself from collapsing along with her, "and I know you are so much like your uncle Sammy but I could see, in those big brown eyes of yours, I could see...I could see you would be just like me if this ever happened, and I wanted so badly to save you from it..." Dean let out a heavy breath, kissing Bobbie's head again, "I'm sorry I failed,"   
"You didn't fail dad, I didn't give you much of a choice," she chuckled sadly, "and imagine how differently this could have gone if you'd never trained me up at all," she shrugged,  
"Yeah, I suppose," Dean sighed. Bobbie said nothing, knowing now that no matter what she said, it wasn't going to change how he felt. A new wave of guilt passed over her, realising that her dad now felt like he'd failed her and she was never going to convince him otherwise. It was her fault too and the total opposite of what she intended. Bobbie winced as the pain set back in her arm, she moved out of Dean's embrace quickly as she hurled her guts up one more time.   
"We need to call Cas," Dean said,  
"No, he can heal small stuff but this is going to take quite a bit from him, he can't afford to give that much, I won't let him, it'll take him too long to get over it," Bobbie replied,  
"Are you sure it's not just you feeling like you should deal with the pain?" Dean asked,  
"Wow, I really am your daughter, aren't I?" Bobbie laughed sardonically, "it's not just that, I promise," she looked into her dad's eyes, forcing him to see she was being honest,  
"Ok, but you know Cas would be more than happy to wipe himself out for a few weeks just for you," Dean said, more as a statement than a question,  
"Yeah I know, but just as we have to live with this crap, he has to live without all his grace for the rest of eternity and all the repercussions of that, I'm not adding to what he's already carrying," Bobbie smiled, "I love him too much, he can heal my arm once it's done most of the work itself," she grinned,  
"You can be so stubborn," Dean grinned back and got to his feet,   
"And out of everything, that is the real reason we all know I'm a Winchester," Bobbie laughed despite herself, breathing deeply as she took hold of her dad's hand with her almost good arm. She winced as she pulled herself up with it, the brake in her other forearm throbbing with intense pain and the cut on her opposite upper arm burning against her makeshift bandage. Dean held her tightly as they made their way back through the woods towards the house.


	4. Chapter 4

"Coop! Hey Coop?! You there?!" Bobbie called out as they approached the house,  
"Where's Bela?" Dean asked Sam, spotting him leaning against the hood of the impala,  
"In the trunk," Sam replied,  
"It's a good job Cas had enough sense to bring the car along with you," Bobbie smiled,  
"Yeah, it was," Sam smiled back,  
"You were in the car when he called weren't you?" Bobbie asked,  
"Yeah, pretty much," Sam grinned,  
"Right, let's get moving," Dean opened the back door and helped Bobbie into the car,  
"Where's Coop?" Bobbie asked as she settled herself into the backseat, breathing in as a wave of nausea hit her and trying to get her arm as comfy as possible,  
"Don't know, don't care," Dean shut her door and opened his,  
"Dad! Go find him," Bobbie glared, "now!" She added when Dean gave her a steely look. He gave a huge sigh and shut his door, glaring at a smirking Sam as he walked up to the house.  
"Hey Coop, you in there?" Dean yelled,  
"Yeah, I'm here," Coop wrenched open the door, "where's Bobbie? She okay?" He looked around frantically,  
"She's fine, don't pretend you care," Dean snapped, "just get in the car,"  
"What?! I do care!" Coop stopped in his tracks,  
"Caring is not running off and leaving her...twice!" Dean held up two of his fingers for emphasis,  
"Ha! You serious?! She made me leave! And considering your own concern for her, I'm pretty sure you never wanted her mixed up in all this in the first place, when you find a way of saying 'no' to her and sticking with it, let me know," Coop fired back as he walked past Dean and opened the back passenger door, sliding in next to Bobbie. Dean stormed off back to the driver's door, ignoring Sam's chuckling as he too climbed into the car. Dean started the engine and rolled off down the dirt track to what he hoped was an actual road and maybe even onto a highway. Sam pulled out his phone and found the nearest hospital, giving Dean the few directions he needed to get there.

After a few hours in the hospital, pretending to be someone called Amna Graham, Bobbie was released with a cast on her arm and pain relief to help with the discomfort. Sam had taken Coop and the very irritated Bela back to the bunker. Dean hailed a cab and gave them an address on the very outskirts of town, as close to the bunker as possible without looking odd or suspicious. Once out of the cab, they started walking towards home, after only ten minutes Dean rang Sam and made him come and pick them up.  
"You're so lucky you've got a high metabolism," Bobbie laughed at him,  
"A high what?" Dean frowned,  
"Means you can eat all that shit you shove in your face, do zero exercise and you're still relatively fit and put on little to no weight," Bobbie explained,  
"Oh...that," Dean grinned, "yeah, it does rock," he teased,  
"Ah, maybe I'll go sell my soul and get me some of that awesomeness," Bobbie taunted him,  
"That really isn't funny," Dean gave her a dead pan look,  
"It is...just a little bit," Bobbie grinned,  
"How's your arm?" Dean asked,  
"For the millionth time dad, it's fine, I'm fine, I'll be fine," Bobbie tried reassuring him, but found it hard seen as she wasn't quite there herself yet,  
"I know, I just..." Dean sighed, "I wish I could take it all away, I wish I could go back and give up being a hunter when I got you..."  
"Don't dad, please don't do that to yourself..." Bobbie felt tears well up in her eyes, "you couldn't give this up even if you wanted to, you're a Winchester, retirement just means a bigger target on your back and you wouldn't have been able to protect me if you'd tried to live the apple pie life, besides, hunting is what you do, it's part of you," she shrugged, smiling at her dad, "I love you just the way you are, I wouldn't change you for the world,"  
"I love you too," Dean pulled his daughter into a hug as the impala roared into view. Sam waved as he pulled up and Dean and Bobbie jumped in. It took a few minutes to get back to the bunker but it was barely any time at all before they were climbing out the car and heading for the front door.  
"How's Coop?" Bobbie asked Sam,  
"He's cool, freaking out a bit on account of how I left him alone in the bunker with a demon, but he's fine," Sam grinned, "so, you like him huh?"  
"No! I do not!" Bobbie realised she'd been way too defensive as the red began creeping up her cheeks,  
"Yeah, sure you don't..." Sam turned to her as they walked through the door, he chuckled and she gave him her best death glare,  
"Just shut up Uncle Sammy," she said.

Bobbie followed him down the stairs, through the war room and into the library. Coop jumped feet as they walked through the door and Bobbie laughed.  
"Hey, your crazy, not mine, remember?" He chuckled in relief,  
"Yeah, I remember," she smiled back,  
"How's your arm?" Coop asked,  
"Fine thanks," Bobbie replied, "how're you?"  
"I'm adjusting," he gave a small smile and sat back down, Sam walked past dragging Dean with him who had done nothing but glare at Coop the whole time.  
"It takes a while," Bobbie sat on a chair adjacent to him, stretching herself out, "sorry, that you got dragged into it and all," she gave him a small apologetic smile,  
"Hey, if I'd have just said yes to dating the psycho witch I wouldn't be here," he laughed a little,  
"True, I suppose it is your own fault," Bobbie laughed back, "why didn't you go out with Layla? She's like one of the most popular girls on campus?"  
"Well, apparently I'm a pretty good judge of character," Coop grinned, "but seriously...I know it's not normal for a guy in my social circle but...I kind of like a girl with a bit more brain, a little less ego and a lot more spark,"  
"Fair enough," Bobbie nodded, feeling the heat blazing on her cheeks again and mentally kicking herself for being so damn readable in the worst situations. She could lie to pretty much anyone without batting an eyelid yet she couldn't stop this ridiculous sensation from giving her away. She sighed outwardly, trying to mentally calm and de-stress herself before changing the subject, but Coop started talking before she had chance.  
"So...you got a boyfriend? Girlfriend?" He asked. Bobbie felt her heart beat quicken again when he shifted nervously, infuriating herself even more with wishful thinking.  
"No, not right now," she said, trying to stay monotone, the last thing she needed was to embarrass herself or him by letting on that she did in fact like him. After only just meeting him and it not being the best of circumstances which brought them together, she was pretty sure it wasn't something he was thinking. She was sure he'd asked that question out of curiosity and not interest in her as relationship material.  
"How do normal people react when you bring them down here? You know, friends, exes...?" Coop asked, wondering if he was taking this well or not at all,  
"You've got to be kidding?!" Bobbie laughed, unable to help herself, "bring people down here? We don't bring people down here, you're one of a very privileged few,"  
"So, you've grown up here and never had friends over or partners come and stay?" Coop's eyes were widening,  
"Yeah, pretty much, it's the life of a hunter, we don't mix well," Bobbie chewed her lip willing Coop's gaze not to turn into one of pity, she hated the look of pity on a face that was learning what it was to be her.  
"You don't say, most people would be begging for their lives and promise anything necessary to get them out of the situation we were in, you just antagonised them and generally pissed them off," he grinned, making Bobbie smile in relief,  
"Well, it kind of comes with the job, most of the time you know you're probably gonna die anyway, whoever has you wants to kill you so pleading'll get you nowhere, might as well try and get them to make a mistake or lose their cool, it works more often than you'd think," Bobbie said,  
"So...I'm the first person you've brought down here?" Coop shot her a cheeky grin,  
"You're the first person whose got himself in enough trouble to land himself down here," Bobbie shot back, "besides, how long do you think most guys would last against my dad before they were running for the hills?"  
"Fair one," Coop smiled, "but he is only being a protective father, I've met one or two like him, they just never lived a life that gave them the necessary skill set to follow through on their threats," he shrugged,  
"Yeah," Bobbie smiled sardonically, "but my dad doesn't made threats, he makes promises..." She broke off seeing Coop's face turn a little paler,  
"I did get that, that is what makes him scarier than most dads, I'll give you that," he half laughed,  
"Yeah, so you see the dilemma," Bobbie said, "I'm kind of fussy too, so it'd be a miracle if a guy made it past my own defensive systems let alone my dad's and let alone into the bunker," she chuckled, shaking her head,  
"So how far did the furthest one get?" Coop sat forward a little, his cheeky glint back in his eye,  
"I've had two that I've introduced to my dad," Bobbie grinned, "the first one lasted a week after that and the second one got pulled into a hunt, not actually my fault, and refused to even talk to me afterwards," she looked up at Coop and shrugged, hoping to convey nonchalance instead of what she really felt,  
"Wow, that's harsh," Coop blew out a breath, "I get not wanting to be a part of it, but not letting you explain anything..."  
"We'd been together for nearly a year, and the first he sees of all this is me dealing with a ghost like I do it everyday, which I do, I think that was the problem," Bobbie grimaced,  
"A ghost can't be that bad, not compared to a witch and demon?" He laughed,  
"You'd be surprised," Bobbie laughed back, "I don't think it was salting the windows and doors, or shooting it with rock salt that did it,"  
"No? What then?" Coop frowned,  
"I would imagine it was seeing me dig up the grave of the person who'd become the ghost, and then salting and burning their bones," Bobbie said,  
"Probably," Coop replied,  
"I don't think it helped that I warmed my hands on it like it was a bonfire," Bobbie grimaced again, and Coop burst out laughing,  
"Yeah, that'll do it," he chuckled,  
"I just...it was too normal for me, I think that's what made him run," Bobbie shrugged, smiling,  
"How'd he get on with your dad?" Coop asked, curious again,  
"Oh, dad hated him, he was a suck up, and he couldn't handle himself in a fight," Bobbie shrugged,  
"You know, it takes some people time to adjust," Coop found himself getting a little defensive,  
"Oh, James didn't run away or get scared like most people do...he hid behind me like I was a shield then ran off and hot wired baby, leaving her on the side of a road a few hundred yards away from where we were," Bobbie chuckled at Coop,  
"Baby?" He frowned,  
"Yeah, dad's car," Bobbie explained,  
"That's the 67 Chevy Impala we drove here in, I'm guessing," Coop nodded,  
"Yeah, it's the only thing he loves other than me and my uncle," Bobbie laughed, "you can look at her, you can admire her, but you never ever mess with her,"  
"What did your dad do?" Coop asked, wide eyed,  
"He smashed up half the bunker in a fit of rage after I talked him out of murder," Bobbie said,  
"Don't touch baby, got it," Coop grinned,  
"To be fair, he wasn't even pulled in like you were," Bobbie snorted, "my dad came to pick me up from campus and he practically forced us to take him with us, I tried to tell him the whole way there but he wouldn't listen and then completely freaked out when shit started going down,"  
"Wow, I can't believe you didn't try to stop him," Coop frowned,  
"I did, but he wouldn't listen," Bobbie shrugged,  
"You mean he actually did the opposite of what you wanted?" Coop chuckled, "I'm gonna have to go talk to this guy..."  
"What? Why?" Bobbie frowned lightly, completely oblivious to what Coop was saying,  
"Because I'd like to learn that skill," he chuckled again, "the whole time we were out there, it was like I couldn't help but do everything you asked me to, even when I didn't want to,"  
"Yeah, sorry about that, but I knew what I was doing, and you didn't," Bobbie tried to joke, hoping he wouldn't notice the blush starting across her cheeks again,  
"Well, maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing to learn either," Coop said,  
"You want to be a hunter?" Bobbie frowned, oddly disappointed,  
"Ha! Hell no! But I'd like to know I could defend myself, you know, if I ever get kidnapped by witches and have a demon set upon me again," he chuckled,  
"Talk to dad, he might train you a bit, especially if you tell him you don't want to be a hunter," Bobbie smiled, somewhat relieved,  
"I'll give him time to adjust to me first," Coop grinned,  
"Adjust to you? You plan on hanging out here a lot?" Bobbie asked, gritting her teeth with her ever increasing blush,  
"I think the way Sam worded it was something like...if you leave the bunker you're going to hell, literally...or something like that," Coop grimaced, "basically, he said my soul is still bound to hell and still on the list for collection, just because we caught the demon doesn't mean the deal is undone..."  
"Crowley still wants what's owed to him, yeah..." Bobbie said quietly, "sorry, I forget most people don't know what it's like to have a target on their back,"  
"Hey, it's not your fault," Coop gave her a small smile, "if anything, I owe you guys, you saved my life and thus far, my soul too," he leant forward and squeezed Bobbie's hand, "you were amazing out there,"  
"I was doing my job," Bobbie shrugged, unable to get the look of terror in the dead woman's face out of her head. As if he could tell what Bobbie was thinking, Coop squeezed her hand again. He got off his chair and knelt beside her looking up into her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, about the other woman, it wasn't your fault," he looked at her sincerely, feeling her sorrow and understanding her pain but still without pity. Bobbie looked at him, tears in her eyes, she couldn't explain how comfortable she felt around him. Crying was something she only ever did in front of her dad, her uncle and Cas, no exceptions. Crying in front of anyone else was showing them your weakness, and that meant they could hurt you. Bobbie never cried in front of people, she couldn't work out why she'd broken the habit now. Tears fell down her face as Coop wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight. She found herself unable to hold back as she buried her head in his shoulder and held on tight too.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean walked back into the kitchen. Sighing he seated himself on a stool and watched Sam make drinks and food. He ran a hand through his hair, brow furrowed, trying to work out what this odd feeling he had was. It was like an exact mix of impending doom and pure elation and Dean wasn't quite sure what to do with it.  
"So...they okay?" Sam asked him,  
"Uh, yeah, I think..." Dean looked up at his kid brother, "I didn't go in, I kind of just left them to it, she started crying and he hugged her..."  
"She what? He what? And you just left?!" Sam stared at his brother, "you feeling okay?"  
"Yeah, I think...I don't know," Dean huffed, "it's weird, really weird! I don't hate the guy...why don't I hate him?!"   
"Because he's actually a decent guy, and because he actually cares about Bobbie, because he stood up to you and your shit..." Sam chuckled and shrugged, "take your pick or add a few more, he's a decent guy and you know it, which is probably the main one,"  
"Yeah," Dean snorted, "why would I not like a decent guy...?"  
"Because you don't want someone else to be the best guy she's ever met, you want to be that guy," Sam said,  
"Don't be ridiculous Sammy, I've never been the best guy in her life..." Dean started,  
"I'm not having his conversation with you again Dean," Sam said sternly,  
"Which one? The one about me calling you Sammy or the one about me never being good enough?" Dean smirked,  
"Both!" Sam laughed,  
"I just...I get this feeling that he's either gonna save her or get her killed," Dean looked at Sam with tears in his eyes, "I can't lose my baby girl, I won't..."  
"Dean calm down and chill out, she'll be fine," Sam gave him a firm slap on his shoulder and shook him slightly, trying to drag him out of whatever pit he was about to put himself in. He put the sandwiches he'd made and the drinks onto a tray and carried them out into the library, ignoring Coop jumping a mile away from Bobbie and Bobbie rubbing her eyes furiously. 

"Eat," Sam shoved food and coffee in front of them both and glared at Dean till he came and sat with them,  
"I don't really drink coffee, sorry," Coop said quietly,  
"You do now, get used to it, it's about the only thing that's gonna make you feel human for a while," Sam replied,   
"What?" Coop frowned,  
"After everything that's happened, don't count on being able to sleep right for a while," Bobbie explained,  
"Okay," Coop sighed and took a swig of the coffee, making a funny face as he swallowed. Bobbie giggled and he shook his head laughing. It was gonna be a long couple of days for Dean.  
"So Coop...what do you study?" Sam asked,   
"Oh, uh, computer science," Coop answered,   
"Cool, why were you among the kidnapped?" Dean asked without any tact,  
"Because the girl that demon is possessing asked me out and I said no," Coop responded calmly,  
"Oh...why was that a big deal?" Dean asked, confused,  
"Because he's head of Greek row and pretty much the most popular guy in school," Bobbie answered for him,  
"Wow...now I am impressed," Dean said,  
"Why? Because I'm head of Greek row?" Coop frowned,  
"Nah, cause your 'that guy' and you still survived, technically you should've been the first one dead," he smirked,  
"You do know that fraternities are different to sororities, we don't spend all our time doing our hair and make-up," Coop said,  
"I had no idea," Dean said sarcastically,  
"I mean, I don't blame you, spending a lot more time inside of sororities doesn't really give you much else to go on..." Coop shrugged,  
"You're really one for back chat, you know that?" Dean huffed,  
"Well, you're really one for a lot of snark for no real reason, you know that?" Coop raised his eyebrows at Dean,  
"Screw you asshat, I saved your ass," Dean growled,  
"No, she saved my ass..." Coop nodded at Bobbie, not breaking eye contact with Dean, "you helped,"  
"You've got a lot of nerve kid," Dean glared,  
"Yeah well, my soul just got damned to hell through no fault of my own, so I figure nerves are the only thing I've got to carry me right now," Coop looked at Dean pointedly, "I'd ask if you have any idea what that's like but I hear it's pretty normal for a hunter,"   
"Not a hunter kid," Dean's features softened slightly, "a Winchester,"   
"Why is it just your family?" Coop asked,  
"Ha! That is a whole other story," Dean chuckled slightly as he carried on eating,  
"More like a hundred stories if you're looking in the right place on the Internet," Sam mumbled as Dean glared at him, "We'll get you out of it, it's what we do," Sam shrugged,  
"And you're wrong you know, nerves aren't the only thing carrying you," Dean finished his sandwich, "we will too," he got up and went back to the kitchen as Bobbie just stared after him in disbelief. Sam frowned and got up to follow him, taking Coop and Bobbie's plates and cups at the same time.  
"Wh..? Bu..? Uh..." Bobbie pointed after her dad, looking from the door to Coop and back again frowning, "my dad hates everyone,"  
"What did I do? I wasn't weird or anything was I?" Coop frowned,  
"Yeah actually you were," Bobbie realised, "you said what you wanted and you didn't give a shit what he thought,"   
"So?" Coop said,  
"So, no one ever does that with my dad...like ever, and especially not after just meeting him," Bobbie laughed,  
"He was being a dick! No offence," Coop grinned back,  
"I know, but not many people have the balls to call him on it," Bobbie said,   
"I already respect him enough to be honest and not just roll over because he says so, from what you've said and the vibe I get from him, he's been through hell and back more than once," Coop smiled sincerely,  
"You have no idea," Bobbie sighed,  
"Well, maybe one day, when I've earned it, you could give me one...an idea?" Coop shrugged and looked up at Bobbie to see her trying to suppress a grin,  
"Maybe I could," she laughed, "Come on, I'll show you around," she nodded towards the door and the rest of the bunker. Coop got up and followed her into the hallway. 

"What was that about?" Sam followed Dean into the kitchen,  
"What?" Dean asked innocently, knowing exactly what Sam was getting at,  
"We'll carry you? You hate everyone Dean, especially those showing any, and I mean any, interest in Bobbie?!" Sam cried,  
"I dunno, I just, I got a feeling about this kid," Dean sighed, "he's a good kid and no one's ever stood up to me like that before...not in a long while,"   
"I know, it made me like him a lot too," Sam smiled, "but after your thing about saving her or getting her killed, I'm not so sure why you've done a u-turn,"  
"It's the feeling of impending doom that made me think about Bobbie getting killed, but something tells me I'm off the mark a bit there," Dean said,  
"Ha! Impending doom! I know what that is you moron!" Sam shook his head laughing, "you're not afraid he's gonna get her killed, you're afraid your gonna lose her...that feeling of impending doom is him taking her away of her own free will, I'm pretty sure it's what normal father's feel when they subconsciously realise they've just met their future son-in-law,"  
"Shut up Sam!" Dean growled, realising he was probably right. Sam laughed again as Bobbie walked in with Coop.  
"What's so funny?" Bobbie asked,  
"Nothing, just trying to work out why your dad doesn't hate Coop," Sam laughed again as Dean threw a tea towel at him and glared,  
"Any ideas?" Bobbie grinned,  
"A few, but none you're gonna want to hear," Sam winked at her and Bobbie turned bright red. Coop had exactly the same reaction, only neither of them would look at each other so neither of them knew. Bobbie cleared her throat and put her hands on her hips.  
"Which room is he staying in Uncle Sam? I'm just showing him around," Bobbie gave him the worst death stare to date, bad enough to actually scare Sam a little bit and making Dean smirk.  
"Room next to mine," he nodded as she waved at Coop to follow her,   
"I take it we're dealing with Bela and our souls in the morning?" She turned at the last minute,  
"Well, you're not doing anything, me and Sam are dealing with Bela tomorrow, but for arguments sake...yeah," Dean nodded,  
"Okay, see you bright and early, night dad, night uncle Sammy," Bobbie smiled as she left.  
"I'm checking her room before we go to bed," Dean said to Sam after she'd gone,  
"Dean, even if Coop was like that, Bobbie isn't, cool it," Sam laughed.

"Okay, this is your room, if I were you, you might want to update social media, maybe text a few friends and let them know you're okay so no one thinks you're missing," Bobbie said, opening the door, "the last thing dad needs is to be tied to another felony,"  
"Another felony?" Coop said,  
"Uh...yeah?" Bobbie sighed in resignation, "um...hunting monsters and saving people often brings you in contact with the law on account of how no one believes in monsters, add up nearly thirty years of being on the job with being my dad and you get a nice little spot fairly close to the top of the FBI's most wanted list," Bobbie smiled apprehensively,  
"Okay, I'll add that to my list of new information that I need to let sink in," Coop smiled, "I cannot wait to fall asleep, today has completely drained me,"  
"Yeah, me too, see you in a few hours..." Bobbie snorted,  
"Few hours? Please tell me I'm not gonna get woken up stupidly early?" Coop pleaded, looking defeated,  
"Not by any of us..." Bobbie sighed,  
"Then by who? Or is it a what?" Coop feigned terror making Bobbie giggle,  
"No, it's a you," she poked him in the chest, "after all this you'll be lucky to get a few hours before nightmares wake you," she shrugged. Coop looked at her seriously, he studied her face and observed her soft and beautiful features. Her expression was set to serious and he'd give anything for her to have the kind of life that made her smile instead, he'd give anything for her to want that life but this one seemed to be what she wanted, after all she'd forced her way into it. Coop surprised them both by pulling her into a hug, he wrapped her in his arms and buried his face in her shoulder as she put her head on his chest. They breathed together for a few moments before Coop stepped back smiling.  
"What was that for?" Bobbie asked, unable to stop her grin,  
"Uh, well...I figured if I went to sleep after an awesome moment rather than the fallout of from all the terrifying ones, I might get an extra hour or two, maybe that awesome moment would plague my dreams for a bit first," Coop rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked up in shock as Bobbie kissed his cheek lightly.   
"Night Coop, see you in the morning," she smiled as she walked into her room and shut the door. Dean and Sam rounded the corner a few seconds later to Coop still hanging out the door.  
"Go to bed," Dean pointed to the room behind Coop,  
"Going," Coop sighed, still grinning,  
"You okay dude?" Sam asked smirking,  
"Yeah, it's been a long day and..." Coop cut himself off, "night guys and thanks for...you know...everything," he waved goodnight as he shut the door. Dean turned to Sam who smirked at him.  
"He's falling for her, she's not gonna be a Winchester forever," Sam whispered,  
"She'll always be a Winchester, go to bed!" Dean whispered back before going into his own room and shutting the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Four am the next morning Coop woke with a start. He was dripping wet and breathing hard. He remembered dreaming of yesterday's event, everything he felt had rushed back to him and made his memories seem so much more real. He pulled the covers back and got out of bed, chucking some grey pyjama pants on and a white t-shirt. He opened the door and made his way to the bathroom, splashing his face with water and trying to calm himself down. He heard noise coming from the kitchen and ventured that way to see who else was awake.  
"And he's up and alive," Sam smiled at Coop as he walked in the door,  
"It's 4am..." Coop frowned,  
"Four hours sleep is enough for all of us, dad can actually last on four hours sleep for about a week before he starts going completely nuts," Bobbie grinned,  
"Here, coffee, makes you feel human," Dean gave him a sympathetic smile and set a mug down in front of him,  
"Thanks," Coop said, taking a sip, "so what's the plan then?"  
"Well, we interrogate Bela and see who we have to talk to next, then we call Crowley and make our demands," Dean said, "you two get to go to time out and you don't come out till we're done and it's sorted,"  
"But..." Coop went to argue,  
"Kid, I get it, I really do...but if you're having nightmares after yesterday and you already can't sleep well, trust me it's only gonna get worse," Dean sighed, "besides, Bobbie needs some company cause there is no way she's comin' in that room with me,"  
"I'm gonna watch a movie if you want to join?" Bobbie smiled,  
"Sure," Coop said, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere,  
"Awesome, well, you kids have fun, we're gonna go try and save your souls, no leaving the bunker...understood?" Dean asked,  
"Understood," Bobbie nodded, "and no killing Bela...understood?"  
"Where did that come from? And why do you care? The bitch killed people, she tried to kill you...she was practically a demon before she ended up in the pit! She's not worth saving!" Dean looked furious,  
"Dean, we can cure her!" Sam said,  
"She's not worth saving," Dean growled,  
"Dean..." Sam started before he was cut off by Bobbie,  
"And how many people probably thought the same about you?" She said quietly,  
"Wha?" Dean lost all his edge, "I...I...uh..." He looked like she'd just stabbed him in the heart, and she hated herself for it but she was right,  
"Bobbie..." Sam looked at her in disappointment,  
"Introverted fifteen year olds don't sell their souls for nothing dad," Bobbie said, forcing Dean to look up at her,  
"What?" Dean frowned,  
"I read the file, I know she sold her soul to kill her parents...fifteen year olds don't do that just for kicks, they'd sell their souls for boys and popularity and fame and fortune, but not that...not for fun," Bobbie kept Dean's gaze, "no killing Bela, understood?"  
"Understood," Dean said, barely above a whisper,  
"Thanks dad, I love you," Bobbie walked over and gave Dean a huge and sincere hug, "I'm sorry,"  
"Don't be," Dean hugged her back and watched her walk out the door followed by Coop. He turned back to Sam who looked at him sympathetically.  
"Ouch," he said,  
"The truth hurts, and she knows it," Dean smiled sadly,  
"Yeah but Dean, you know it's different...she knows it's different, she was just trying to get you to understand..." Sam sighed, frustrated at both his brother and his niece,  
"I know," Dean said, still dejected, "I don't understand what she was saying about Bela though?"  
"I think she was implying that if you read between the lines, something a lot more was going on with her than she wanted to make out," Sam suggested,  
"Maybe, but having a shitty childhood doesn't excuse the shit you do when you grow up," Dean said,  
"I agree, but maybe sometimes it makes someone worth saving?" Sam looked at Dean and shrugged. Dean nodded and walked out the kitchen towards the dungeon followed by Sam. He was gonna make her pay for putting a hit out on his daughter's soul though, she was gonna scream some for him.

Bobbie walked down the hall and into her room, beckoning for Coop to follow as he stopped at the door.  
"Movie time," she grinned,  
"What're gonna watch?" Coop asked,  
"Don't mind but the volume's going up and the door is getting shut and if we're really lucky we may even fall asleep after not too long," she turned to see Coop looking at her a little apprehensively,  
"Uh...you just made it sound like you wanna have loud, vigorous sex without your dad hearing..." He raised his eyebrows at her, "explain,"  
"Oh, okay...I see how that could be misconstrued," Bobbie laughed, "sorry, and thanks, for not using that against me,"  
"No worries," Coop came to sit with her on the bed as Bobbie turned the tv on, she climbed under the covers and snuggled down,  
"The volume goes up because whatever dad and Uncle Sam are doing down there will eventually elicit loud screaming, I don't like hearing it and I'm pretty sure you're not gonna want to hear it either," Bobbie gave him a small apologetic smile,  
"What are they doing then?" Coop asked, not sure he really wanted to know but feeling he kind of had to,  
"To put it bluntly, they are torturing her for information, they need to know that the only demon she answers to is Crowley," Bobbie explained, "once they're sure of that, they'll let her heal and cure her tomorrow,"  
"Torture?" Coop asked, "surely that makes them as bad as the demons?"  
"Demons never tell the truth unless the truth will screw with your head, so you'll never know whether they're being honest or not...the only way to be sure is to push them that far...it's not nice, it's not right, but sometimes it has to be done," Bobbie shrugged, tears welling up in her eyes, "it's the only thing I've never argued about not being a part of, it doesn't happen very often, Bela's got to be the third, maybe fourth one, that they've done this to in all the years I've been born, mostly they bring demons down here to cure them,"  
"It's ok, I'm not judging, I get it, sometimes good people have to do bad things, sometimes you have to fight fire with fire..." Coop stopped short when Bobbie sat up and hugged him, a few tears running down her face. Coop smiled at her, "not my crazy, remember?"  
"Thank you, for not judging, for not hating me or my dad or my family," Bobbie wiped her tears and settled back on the bed, "when you said about my dad having been to hell and back more than once, you weren't wrong, and I'm not talking about in the metaphorical sense,"  
"What?" Coop frowned,  
"Dad's been to hell, actual hell, more than once," Bobbie explained, "uncle Sammy was killed and he sold his soul to bring him back," Bobbie looked up at Coop and found herself telling him pretty much everything. "The things he saw down there...he told me some stuff, definitely not all of it," Bobbie shook her head, staring at her hands, "and some of the things he did...he came back with a very specific skill set, he hates himself everyday for it, I can see it in his eyes, he hates having to remind himself of it whenever he has to do it again,"  
"I can't imagine what it's like to carry that, but your dad is a good guy, otherwise it wouldn't bother him the way it does, it wouldn't weigh on him and it never would have changed him the way it has," Coop put his arm around her and pulled her towards him into a hug. He lent back against the headboard so Bobbie's head was resting on his chest and pressed play on the remote, turning the volume right up just as the first scream rang out from the dungeon. He was glad Bobbie wanted nothing more than to drown it out, he stroked her hair gently and smiled to himself. If the volume wasn't enough to deafen the noise then he was pretty sure his own heartbeat would do it for him. He just hoped and prayed that Bobbie didn't pick up on it too.

About two hours later, Dean moved back from Bela assessing his work. He folded his arms and looked into her tired, sad, demonic eyes.  
"Oh Dean, you were trained well," Bela smirked,  
"Alistair took a shine to me, what can I say?" Dean shrugged, dragging a knife drenched in holy water through a patch of skin he hadn't touched yet. Bela cried out and hung her head in defeat.  
"There is no one after those souls but me, other than Crowley, no one is interested, and no one is stupid enough to go after a Winchester's kid if it doesn't concern them," Bela panted through all the pain she was in, cuts oozing and bruises blackening,  
"Okay, thank you Bela," Dean said somewhat sarcastically,  
"You gonna cure me now?" Bela looked at him, a hint of despair in her voice,  
"Yeah, I promised Bobbie I wouldn't kill you, so you cure you is the only other option," Dean shrugged,  
"It would be kinder to kill me," Bela scoffed, "why would she want me alive anyway? I tried to kill her..."  
"Don't remind me, or you'll end up being the first promise I've ever broken to her," Dean growled,  
"I can live with that, I'd rather live with that than be human again," Bela said,  
"You wouldn't be living at all," Dean said,  
"I know, that's the beauty of it," she smiled, her eyes sparkling with their familiar mischievousness,  
"Bobbie felt that the reason you sold your soul when you were fifteen wasn't just cause you were a selfish, greedy bitch..." Dean let the silence linger as he watched Bela's eyes grow cold and hard,  
"Really? What ridiculous idea did she come up with? Let me guess...I was being abused in some way, I sold my soul to kill my parents because I was some poor, pathetic child who had issues?" Bela laughed, "well, she's a smart kid, I'll give her that," she sighed,  
"So she was right," Dean said,  
"Does it matter," Bela looked up at Dean in defeat, a glint of the human shining through the demon, he saw the echo of sadness resonate through her twisted and dark soul. Dean turned to Sam and nodded, Sam sprinkled holy water around the devil's trap and recited the incantation to start the demon curing ritual. Bela hung her head and let out a long breath, as if a huge weight had placed itself back on top of her shoulders.

Dean crept along the corridor to Bobbie's room, he opened the door slowly and quietly to see her asleep on Coop's chest, his arm around her and his head leaning back, asleep too. Dean turned the tv off and left just as quietly as he came in. He walked back down the corridor with a heavy heart and straight into Sam.  
"Hey, how's Bobbie?" Sam asked,  
"She's asleep," Dean said,  
"Oh, where's Coop?" Sam frowned,  
"Asleep," Dean said,  
"Asleep...as in, asleep with Bobbie?" Sam smirked,  
"Yes Sam! They fell asleep watching a movie," Dean growled, "I went in to talk to her about Bela, but they were asleep, so I turned the tv off and left,"  
"You what? You sure you're feeling okay Dean?" Sam chuckled,  
"Yeah I'm fine, neither of them slept properly last night, if they can catch up on some sleep I don't care, it's not like they're up to anything," Dean shrugged,  
"It's cool, you can tell her about Bela when she wakes up," Sam smiled, walking after Dean as he made his way to the kitchen. Dean made coffee and sat down looking across at Sam.  
"I didn't want to tell her anything, I wanted to talk her out of 'saving' Bela," Dean said,  
"Talk her out of it?" Sam frowned,  
"Yeah," Dean said, "I know she thinks she's doing the right thing, but she has no idea what it's like having a conscience forced back on you, having to feel everything you were happy not to, the pain that comes back with that added to all the shitty things you've done to people since...it's not a second chance Sammy, it's a second hell," Dean felt a tear fall, he wiped it away with his hand and Sam looked at him in shock.  
"Dean...I..." Sam started, feeling like he'd failed his brother for the millionth time,  
"Sam, it's not your fault, you didn't know, how could you? And I wouldn't have Bobbie if I'd never come back, and hell, I've done a fair amount to you on that front, we can't let each other go," Dean smiled, "but, I never had to deal with half the shit it sounds like Bela did, I just...it was hard enough for me, it's gonna be a damn site harder for her," Dean shrugged,  
"So break your promise, or wake her up to talk to her," Sam said,  
"No...it's...maybe it's just me," Dean finished his drink and got up,  
"Wait till she wakes up, it's not like we're on a timer, not really," Sam said, "we can wait,"  
"Yeah, okay," Dean nodded, "I'm gonna go and force myself into okay mode again, healthy I know but it works for me," 

Nearly ten hours later both Coop and Bobbie started to stir. Bobbie stretched and rubbed her eyes looking around the room. Coop yawned and sat up, doing the same.  
"How long were we out for?" Bobbie asked,  
"Don't know, can't have been that long..." Coop said as he reached for his phone and checked the time, "woah, it's four in the afternoon,"  
"What? That can't be right? That's the longest I've slept in years!" Bobbie exclaimed,  
"Well, it must be the company," Coop grinned,  
"Yeah, perhaps you have that effect on people, you know, send us all to sleep out of boredom or something," Bobbie shrugged,  
"Hey!" Coop laughed, grabbing Bobbie who shrieked in surprise, "I'll show you boring!" He laughed again, starting to tickle her, she squealed and tried wriggling out of his grip without actually wiggling out of his grip, because if she was being honest with herself, there was no where else she'd rather be. Bobbie grabbed a pillow and swung it, hitting Coop square in the side of his head. He laughed and grabbed his own pillow, beating Bobbie with it but being careful not to get her arm. They were still in the middle of their tickle pillow fight when Dean opened the door and stood leaning against the door frame. He smiled briefly, loving his daughter's smile and happy that it had returned relatively quickly. He gave them a few more seconds before clearing his throat and raising his eyebrows as they both turned to look at him. If he wasn't being the stern father he'd have burst out laughing, it was a proper caught in the head-lights look he was getting from them and they weren't even doing anything wrong.  
"Hi dad," Bobbie smiled, before pushing herself up and off the bed,  
"Hi," Coop waved weakly,  
"Hi," Dean just stayed leaning against the door with his arms folded,  
"So...?" Bobbie frowned,  
"Oh, nothing, I just heard all this noise coming from your room so I came to see what was going on," Dean said, still deadpan,  
"Well, aren't you lucky it wasn't for the same reason you got caught making too much noise when you were my age," Bobbie raised her eyebrows at her dad and walked straight past him,  
"I'm gonna kill Sammy, I swear..." Dean mumbled as he pushed off the door and followed Bobbie, Coop bringing up the rear unable to stop grinning. Bobbie went straight to the kitchen in search of food, sleeping so long had made her stomach growl and ache. She pulled down a bowl and poured some cereal, offering Coop the same when he came in a few seconds later.  
"So, what were you up to that was making so much noise?" Sam walked in and gave his niece a teasing look,  
"Not sex if that's what you're implying," Bobbie looked at him blatantly, "I'm a lot more careful than dad, if we were gonna get up to that kind of stuff I'd make damn sure we didn't get caught,"  
"You threw me under a bus again didn't you?" Sam sighed,  
"Considering you're probably the one who wound him up about it in the first place, I'm gonna say you deserved it," Bobbie glared at jokingly,  
"He's gonna kill me Bobbie," Sam said, "like kill me dead,"  
"I'll miss you Uncle Sammy," Bobbie laughed, "on my honour, I'll miss you a lot,"  
"You weren't even in the room, how would you know I wound him up?!" Sam cried,  
"I don't have to be in the room to know, dad's got a certain look about him when he's been wound up by you," Bobbie grinned,  
"Have you spoken to him, about Bela?" Sam asked, a little more seriously,  
"No, why? What's up? He didn't kill her did he?" Bobbie felt a little sick,  
"No, but he wants to," Sam said, "and not for the reasons you're thinking,"  
"I'll go find him," Bobbie finished eating and jumped down, wondering into the library looking for her dad. 

Dean was sat at a table, scrolling through some pages on the Internet. He looked up and smiled at his daughter.  
"Hey chick," Dean smiled,  
"Hey daddy," Bobbie smiled back and went to sit with him, giving him a hug as she walked past to sit on the chair adjacent to him,  
"How was your nap?" Dean smiled teasingly,  
"Oh not you too?!" Bobbie pushed him playfully, "you're supposed to be the one protecting me from every guy I meet!"  
"Hey, it's the first time you've slept more than four hours since you started hunting, he's the only thing that's changed," Dean explained, "I really would be the worst dad in the world if I told you to get rid of that," he chuckled sarcastically,  
"Dad, you're the best dad in world to me, I don't care what it probably looks like on paper, I don't care what anyone else thinks and I sure as hell don't care what you think..." Bobbie looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I wouldn't want any other man to be my dad, ever, and I wouldn't have been better off with anyone else, I know that, not believe it dad...know it," Bobbie lent across and hugged him tight, Dean placed a kiss on her head and wiped his own stray tears from his face. He did not deserve a daughter like Bobbie, she was everything that was good and wonderful in this world and Dean was not.  
"Uh, I need to talk to you about Bela," Dean cleared his throat and looked at Bobbie seriously,  
"I know, uncle Sammy said," Bobbie sighed,  
"It's complicated Bobbie," Dean blew out a shaky breath, "and I'm really sorry but I can't cure her, I can't do that to her,"  
"What? What do you mean you can't do it to her? You make it sound like its a punishment..." Bobbie looked at her dad,  
"It is...to her it is..." Dean's eyes met Bobbie's, "to her, it will feel like hell all over again, she'll be made to feel everything she was happy to forget, everything...she'll have a conscience and she'll care about all the things she's done and all the things that have been done to her, and you were right...about her parents...and I can see it in her eyes, she doesn't want to remember that like she did before the pit, she doesn't want it Bobbie and as much as I hate her, I can't do it to her..."  
"Because you know how it feels and you wouldn't wish it on anyone..." Bobbie finished for him, "you wish you were still a demon?"  
"No! Not at all, but sometimes I hate the way I feel, I hate how it's never gonna change, I hate all the things I've done and all people I've hurt, no matter how many I save its still not enough to make it all up and it never will be, sometimes I remember how nice it was not to give a shit, and how much it hurt to have it all shoved back on my shoulders plus extra," Dean sniffed and smiled sadly at Bobbie, "the only thing that saved me was you, and I'm sorry, I promised you I wouldn't kill her so I won't, but I can't cure her, I'm sorry,"  
"It's okay dad, I get it," Bobbie kissed his forehead, "I'm not mad, or angry or upset," she hugged him tightly again and Dean pulled her onto his lap, burying his face in her shoulder.  
"I do not deserve you," Dean laughed,  
"Yeah you do dad, you made me who I am, of course you do," Bobbie sniffed, "thank you, for telling me, for being honest with me,"  
"I've never broken a promise to you, I wasn't about to start now," Dean smiled,  
"I'm gonna go talk to uncle Sammy, I still think Bela's worth a shot, if he agrees then we'll go ahead, if not...well, I'll revoke what I made you promise," Bobbie squeezed him tight before getting up, "don't worry about it dad, I got this,"  
"Bobbie..." Dean started,  
"Dad, please, trust me," she smiled and walked back out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone hasn't seen it...I'm referencing a film called 'Hotel Transylvania' (mentioned in the text)...during the film a 'zing' is a big thing, it's what happens when two people fall in love at first sight...if you haven't seen the film I highly recommend it, even though it's more of a children's/family film it's a lot of fun and one of my favourites :)

Bobbie walked back into the kitchen and nodded at Sam.   
"Dad's out, he won't cure Bela," Bobbie sighed, "and I kind of understand his reason why,"   
"I know, that's the kicker," Sam nodded his head in agreement,  
"What's his reason?" Coop asked,  
"That she's been through so much, making her feel human again would be crueller than killing her," Bobbie explained,  
"So what happens now?" Coop frowned, "we kill her?"  
"I still don't want to, I still think it's worth saving her," Bobbie shrugged, "what do you think Uncle Sammy?"  
"Uh, well...honestly? I don't know," Sam sighed deeply, "she wants us to kill her rather than cure her, but there's a part of me that thinks saving her could still work, she's a strong woman, she always was..."  
"Then let's save her," Bobbie said,  
"Okay...but I'm gonna cure her, not you," Sam looked at his niece pointedly,  
"But..." Bobbie began,  
"No buts, I know it's not the same as inflicting pain but it's brutal and its intense and she is gonna hate you for it," Sam explained, "she will say anything to get under your skin and I'm not putting you through that,"  
"Okay," Bobbie said quietly,   
"Okay," Sam repeated, "we'll start again tomorrow,"   
"Okay," Bobbie nodded, "so, what're doing in the mean time?"   
"Well, let's have some dinner and then maybe we can all chill out with a movie?" Sam suggested,  
"I'm up for that," Coop agreed,  
"Me too," Dean walked through the door,  
"And me, I suppose," Bobbie smiled,  
"Good, you guys can make dinner and we'll pick the movie," Sam laughed as his niece scowled at him,  
"Fine, but I'm gonna do my best to make it something you don't really like," Bobbie said,  
"Give it your best shot kiddo, I was the one who did the last run," Sam chuckled as he put his arm around Dean and practically dragged him out of the door.

After some deliberating and rifling through the cupboards, Bobbie and Coop had decided to make pie. Bobbie laughed as Coop looked at her and had to confess that he was not the greatest cook. Bobbie got him to cut the veg while she sorted out the meat, then once the filling was cooked and cooling they set about making the pastry. It started off well until Coop started playing with the flour. He flicked a load at Bobbie as she put the pastry ball on the side, ready to roll it. She looked up at him, a spark in her eye, 'challenge accepted' written all over her face. Bobbie flicked a handful at Coop, covering him in the white powder and giggling uncontrollably. Coop stuck his hands in the bag and threw a handful back, grinning from ear to ear. The pair continued chucking flour at each other, screaming and laughing and running around the kitchen until the sound of coughing was heard from the doorway.  
"So...this is dinner then?" Sam asked, somewhat amused,  
"Um...it's nearly ready," Bobbie smiled,  
"Yeah, we...uh...we just got to put it in the oven," Coop was trying to suppress his laughter,  
"Really? So the snow effect in the kitchen is for what purpose exactly?" Sam raised his eyebrows at them,  
"Uh, it looks pretty?" Coop answered,  
"It looks like the two of you have a lot of cleaning up to do while that pie cooks," Sam folded his arms, the corners of his mouth twitching as he tried to be stern,  
"Yeah, yeah, we'll clean up the mess," Bobbie rolled her eyes, "what film are we watching then?"  
"Hotel Transylvania," Sam said,  
"What?" Bobbie's face fell slightly and Sam could have sworn she got a little paler,  
"Why? What's wrong with that?" Sam asked,  
"Nothing...it's just, it's a bit of a kids film isn't it?" Bobbie said,  
"Ha! Seriously?! D'you wanna tell that to your eighteen, nineteen, twenty year old self?! It's like one of your favourite movies!" Sam frowned at her,  
"I over watched it!" Bobbie crossed her arms defensively,  
"That I can believe..." Sam sighed but before he got chance to appease her and say he'd change the film, Coop jumped in,  
"If you loved it that much, I have to see it!" He laughed,  
"You really don't," Bobbie huffed,  
"I really do," Coop laughed, "come on, I'll start cleaning while you finish the pie,"  
"Okay," Bobbie swallowed at little nervously and Sam gave her a quizzical look. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned to finish the pie, giving Sam his cue to leave. Bobbie started rolling out the pastry, desperately trying to ignore the sickening feeling in her stomach and praying to the heavens that Coop had forgotten what she'd said to him when their eyes first met. 

Coop was pretty efficient at cleaning and tidying up their mess. He'd pretty much finished by the time Bobbie had put the pie together and chucked it in the oven. They went to sit in the library with Sam and Dean while they waited for the timer to go off. Once they'd all eaten and Bobbie was feeling seriously ill with nerves they decided to go watch the movie. Bobbie cleared the plates and told them to get started while she made popcorn, and Sam followed her under the pretence of helping.  
"So...why is it you don't want to watch this movie? You love this movie...you're always asking to put it on?" Sam quizzed her,  
"I'm just not in the mood for it, that's all," Bobbie said unconvincingly,  
"Hotel Transylvania is on your 'always in the mood' list, so spill..." Sam looked at her patiently,  
"I may have 'zinged' Coop," Bobbie shrugged and winced at the same time,   
"You what?!" Sam laughed,  
"I 'zinged' him," Bobbie gave Sam a pained expression,  
"You know that movie isn't real right, you can't literally 'zing' someone," Sam frowned,  
"I know that! I don't mean metaphorically, I mean literally...as in I looked at him and said 'zing'!" Bobbie cried, burying her head in her hands. Sam couldn't help but burst out laughing and Bobbie looked up to glare at him.  
"I'm sorry," he laughed, one hand on his chest and the other extended out in surrender to Bobbie, "that's just...it's got the be the funniest thing I've ever heard you do, and that's saying something,"  
"Thanks," Bobbie sighed, she walked over to the cupboard and grabbed the popcorn out of it, emptying the contents into a saucepan and sticking it on the stove. She stood listening to the popping and cracking of the kernels as the pan heated up.   
"Hey, it's ok, I'm sure he won't remember," Sam smiled,  
"That's what I'm hoping," Bobbie grimaced,  
"Honestly Bobbie, he likes you, I'm sure he wouldn't care even if he did remember," Sam grinned,  
"You think?" Bobbie frowned,  
"Are you kidding me? He's definitely interested in you," Sam hugged his niece tight, "he'd be stupid not to be,"  
"Thanks uncle Sammy but we've been holed up here for a couple days now, I can't help but think it's more because there's no one else around..." Bobbie shrugged again,  
"I may be wrong, but I'm pretty sure you could fill this whole bunker with people and he'd still only see you," Sam smiled,   
"I wouldn't go that far," Bobbie smiled, "but I appreciate your blind faith in me,"   
"Hey, blind faith in family is what Winchester's do best, and to be fair, we've come a long way on it," Sam chuckled, "come on, put that popcorn in a bowl and let's go watch the movie," 

"Thanks again, for you know, everything," Coop said to Dean as they settled down on different sofas to watch the movie.  
"Don't mention it, it's my job," Dean shrugged,  
"I know, but it doesn't have to be, so thanks," Coop said,  
"Well, I don't see anyone else lining up to take this crap on," Dean said,  
"You could just ignore it," Coop pointed out,  
"Yeah, but what would that make me?" Dean asked,  
"The same as the other 98% of the population, I'd imagine," Coop laughed,  
"Normality is over rated," Dean smiled,  
"I definitely agree with that," Coop replied, "but...you guys actually search out stuff to hunt and people to save don't you? I mean, you don't just stick to the immediate area, you actually go out and look for stuff that isn't normal...?"  
"Yeah, what's your point?" Dean asked, a little defensively,  
"Nothing...just that, it's one thing to put yourself out there and protect what you know, it's takes something completely different to travel the country and do it for strangers," Coop smiled,  
"That 'something completely different' is called insanity," Dean laughed, "I appreciate what you're trying to say but you need to cut it out, I've been doing this job longer than you've been alive kid and trust me, it's not for gratitude, it's never for gratitude, I kinda hate the gratitude," he shook his head, "you said thanks, that does it, we're square,"   
"Thanks does not make us square," Coop snorted, "you saved my life..."  
"Fine, you wanna repay your debt, don't break my daughter's heart," Dean cut him off,  
"Wh..? What?" Coop went bright red and swallowed nervously,  
"I see the way you look at her, I'm not stupid, and while we're on the subject, I'm aware I probably come across as the kind of dad you should ask permission to date his daughter from, I'm not," Dean looked blatantly at Coop, "Bobbie is smart enough to make her own decisions and she'd never talk to either of us if you started asking permission from me,"  
"No offence, but I kind of got that, I respect you a lot but I'd never ask your permission to date her, I'd ask for hers, hers is all that counts," Coop smiled nervously at Dean,  
"You're honest kid, I like that, there's not many who've been as honest with me as you have the last couple days," Dean smiled back reassuringly,  
"Well, you don't seem like the kind of guy who appreciates a suck up, plus I already respect you too much to just tell you what you want to hear," Coop shrugged,  
"And that's why I like you," Dean nodded, "but I will refrain from ever admitting that again," he laughed and cleared his throat as Bobbie came in with Sam and two bowls full of popcorn. Sam ducked in front of her and went to sit next to Dean so Bobbie had no choice but to sit with Coop. She tucked her legs up underneath her and put the popcorn in the middle of them, smiling at him as normally as possible before turning back to the tv as Sam hit play.


	8. Chapter 8

Bobbie looked across at Coop a little nervously as the film finished.   
"So...what d'you think?" She asked,  
"That was awesome! It's was a brilliant movie, why wouldn't you want to watch it again?" Coop smiled,  
"I forget how good it is sometimes," Bobbie laughed in relief,  
"Right, well, glad you liked it, we've got a big day tomorrow so I'm gonna wake your dad up and make sure he gets to bed," Sam stretched,  
"No, don't move him, he'll only be awake all night," Bobbie shook her head and smiled as she looked over at her dad, "just stick a blanket on him, he'll be fine and he'll probably appreciate not being woken,"   
"Good point," Sam said, "I'll grab a blanket, you guys going to bed?"   
"Nah, not yet, I'm probably gonna go make a coffee and sit in the library for a bit," Bobbie stretched as well,  
"Me too, if you're up for company that is?" Coop asked,  
"Sure, it's better than sitting alone with nothing to do but think," Bobbie shrugged, smiling,  
"You are definitely your father's daughter," Sam shook his head at Bobbie, also smiling,   
"What? It works!" Bobbie laughed,  
"It does not work...it turns you into that," Sam laughed back pointing at Dean,  
"Meh, that's not so bad, could be worse," Bobbie shrugged and then laughed again as Sam shot her a glare, "if I didn't know it would break his heart to turn into him, I might end up there, but I love him too much to do that to him," she reassured her uncle,  
"Thank you," Sam kissed the top of her head, "I appreciate that, and for the record, it's not just his heart that would break," he smiled as he walked out of the room.  
"Coffee?" Bobbie turned to Coop,  
"Hell yes," he grinned, standing up and pulling Bobbie up from the couch too,  
"For someone who doesn't drink it, you sure got the taste for it fast," Bobbie laughed,  
"Not the taste, the effect..." He smiled, "you guys were right, it is about the only thing that makes you feel human,"  
Bobbie chuckled as she walked out of the room and down to the kitchen, Coop beside her making small talk. She made two mugs of coffee and they took them into the library, sitting at one of the tables on adjacent chairs. Coop put his hands around his mug, relishing the feel of the warmth on his hands. He looked up at Bobbie smiling.  
"So...awesome film, why is it one of your favourites? Bit of an odd choice for a hunter?" He laughed,  
"You'd think so, but I like the idea that there's potential for good in everyone," Bobbie smiled,  
"Really? That's your reasoning, bit cheesy if you ask me, and not the whole truth either," Coop gave her a look,  
"...It's part of it," Bobbie said after a small pause, "I like the love story, I like that an ordinary person fell in love with a monster, it helps me believe there's hope for everyone," she sighed,  
"You know you're not a monster right?" Coop frowned at her,  
"I'll let you in on a little secret...hunters are monsters too," Bobbie shrugged, feeling stupid as tears stung the back of her eyes,  
"You are not a monster," Coop repeated firmly,  
"Hunter's are people who are literally praying that we'll die before we inevitably turn into the thing we hate," Bobbie said, "I didn't realise what it was like for my dad, I didn't understand why he didn't want me hunting, I thought it was just a safety thing, but it was so much more..."  
"So why don't you stop?" Coop asked,  
"It's not as easy as that," Bobbie smiled sadly,  
"Sure it is, I'm not even sure why you'd want to start," Coop said,  
"It's complicated," Bobbie looked down at her coffee,   
"I don't think it is..." Coop shrugged, "I think your dad and your uncle are great, they're obviously brilliant at their job, but I can't work out why they'd want to do it in the first place, and I can't work out why you'd want to follow them into it? I admire it, sure, but I definitely couldn't do it," Coop shook his head,  
"My dad and my uncle were raised into it by their father, he was a great man and an admirable soldier but from what I can make out, he was a shitty dad," Bobbie said, "my grandma was killed by a demon when my dad was six, it pinned her to the ceiling and set her on fire, my grandpa was consumed with finding the son-of-a-bitch and dragged his kids along for the ride,"  
"That's heavy, and putting all that on your dad and your uncle..." Coop grimaced, "they never stood a chance...but your dad wanted you to have something different, so why start hunting?"  
"I...I, uh, I wanted to have something in common with them, I was tired of sitting here and waiting for them not to show up, I wanted to be prepared for anything, I'm a Winchester and there's been a target on my back since the day I was born, I wanted to understand my family better, I wanted to repay the world a little bit for giving me my dad when he could have been gone for good several times now..." Bobbie looked up at him, "take your pick..."  
"I pick the actual real reason, hidden underneath all the excuses," Coop said,  
"My dad believes he's a monster, and that he doesn't deserve to be saved, I can see it in his eyes, I've always been able to see it..." Bobbie let out a shaky breath, "I thought if I became like him he'd start to see himself differently...I know he could never see me as a monster, so I figured if we were the same he wouldn't be able to see it in himself either," she shrugged, trying to blink back her tears,  
"I, uh, wow, that's pretty selfless you know?" Coop looked at her,  
"No it's not, I did the one thing he never wanted me to do, and instead of convincing him he wasn't a monster I ended up convincing myself I was one, which is the exact thing he didn't want for me," Bobbie smiled sadly, "I get it now, I get why he feels the way he does, I still don't agree with him but it makes sense, I've been hunting less than three years and I'm nowhere close to having been through the shit he has, but I still feel it,"  
"So, give up," Coop said, "jack it in, don't search out stuff like they do, just help when it finds you?"  
"I can't," Bobbie smiled weakly, "I'll be proving to him that he is a monster, because I'll be leaving so I don't become one,"   
"I can't believe you wanted to do this with your life, why go to school in the first place?" Coop frowned,  
"I never wanted this to be life," Bobbie shook her head at Coop, "just long enough to prove my dad wrong, just until something came along that I'd want to give it all up for,"  
"You mean like a 'zing'?" Coop laughed,  
"Yeah, like a zing," Bobbie grinned, shaking her head. She took a sip of her coffee and looked back up at Coop, an odd expression on his face.  
"What?" Bobbie asked, frowning,  
"That's what you said to me, when we first met..." Coop said, realisation suddenly dawning on him,  
"What?" Bobbie felt her heart beat quicken and her palms get sweaty, she took a large gulp of her coffee desperately trying to act normal and calm the hell down.  
"You said 'zing', it was like the first thing you said to me...?" Coop frowned,  
"Nope, no, first thing I said was 'its a long story'," Bobbie shook her head again, unable to look at Coop in the eye,  
"Yeah, right before you said 'zing'!" He cried,  
"I don't remember that," Bobbie stared down at her coffee, "I think I'm gonna go get some biscuits, I'm kinda hungry," Bobbie stood up and turned towards the kitchen,  
"Hungry? Seriously? After pie and popcorn?" Coop laughed,  
"Yes," she started walking and got as far as the door before she felt Coop's hand on her shoulder, twisting her gently until she faced him. Bobbie looked at him and folded her arms, which kept infuriating her since her cast made it that much more awkward.  
"Okay, I'm sorry, I zinged you..." Bobbie huffed, "we were tied to chairs and I don't know what came over me, it must have been some random reaction to the situation, like adrenaline or panicking,"  
"Says the girl who was insanely calm about waking up to witches and demon summoning," Coop raised his eyebrows at her,  
"Hey, you were relatively calm too," Bobbie pointed at him, "something I still find odd," she frowned at him,  
"I was calm because for some strange reason you make me calm, even after only knowing you for a few seconds," Coop shrugged,  
"Oh..." Bobbie felt her arms drop to her side, she didn't know what to say. Coop put her good hand in his and pulled her gently to him, he cupped her face with his other hand and pressed his lips to hers. Bobbie felt her heart explode, her breath catch in her throat. She kissed Coop back, unable to stop herself and not wanting to anyway. Bobbie had never felt anything like it in all her life.

"I can't explain it, but so long as I'm with you, everything is okay," Coop looked at her, his breathing was shaky and he was grinning madly, "so long as I'm with you, I know I'm gonna be happy...please tell me you feel the same...?" He finished with a whisper,  
"Coop...I do, but...it's not fair to drag you into all this, to drag you into this life..." Bobbie sighed, tears in her eyes, "I don't want to make you believe you're a monster too..."  
"You won't, I can't be a hunter Bobbie, I'm sorry, I won't be...but I can love you, I can love the monster you think you're becoming..." Coop wiped her tears as they started to fall,  
"You won't ask me to give it up, will you?" Bobbie rested her forehead against his,   
"Never, it's your crazy, not mine...remember?" He smiled, kissing her again,  
"Yeah, I remember," Bobbie giggled through her sniffles,  
"You'll give it up when you're ready," Coop said, "and I'll be with you when you do...I'm not sure I can walk away from my 'zing'," he laughed,  
"I'm your zing?" Bobbie asked laughing,  
"Yes, if there is such a thing as a zing, you are definitely mine," Coop grinned,  
"Well, you already know you're mine, I told you ages ago...what took you so long?!" Bobbie laughed as Coop pulled her too him again and kissed her, this time a lot deeper and a lot more intense. Bobbie felt her heart pounding, she felt her soul smiling and for the first time in years, she believed she might stand a chance of being happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Bobbie woke the next morning, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She smiled at the thought of her dreams until she turned and saw Coop lying next her. It wasn't a dream. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she searched her head, making absolutely sure she hasn't rushed into anything last night. Just a lot of kissing and touching, but that was enough for now. Bobbie rolled towards Coop and put her head on his chest, closing her eyes and falling back to sleep for a few minutes. It wasn't long after that she heard a loud cough from the doorway and she opened her eyes to see her dad standing there, his expression hard to read.  
"Morning," Bobbie said,  
"Morning," Dean replied, "Sam is up, he's nearly finished with Bela, I thought you might want to know,"  
"Thanks dad," Bobbie nodded and pulled the covers off herself, watching as a flash of relief washed over his face seeing his daughter fully clothed. She smiled to herself, loving that her dad still saw her as his little girl and she knew he always would. Bobbie shoved a jumper on over her head and walked out of her bedroom, she followed her dad out to the kitchen and made herself some breakfast.   
"So, you and Coop huh?" Dean found himself asking awkwardly,  
"Yeah, sort of seemed to just happen," Bobbie smiled,  
"He makes you happy?" Dean said,  
"Yeah, he does dad," Bobbie nodded, "he makes me want to give up hunting..." She found her breath catching in her throat as she looked up at her dad, her eyes glistening a little,  
"Marry him, move out with him, have kids...do it all," Dean smiled, serious as hell,  
"Okay...that's a little bit fast dad," Bobbie laughed,  
"If he makes you feel like you don't want to hunt anymore...don't give that up, especially if he's not actually asking you to stop..." Dean gave her a sincere smile as Sam walked into the kitchen.  
"It's done, she's cured," he said, Dean's face turned sullen again and he excused himself, walking straight to his room and shutting the door.

Bobbie walked into the dungeon to see Bela shaking her head, a look of horror etched across her face.  
"Why would you do this to me?" Bela cried, a few tears sliding down her face,  
"Because, I think you deserve a second chance," Bobbie explained, pulling a chair up in front of her and sitting on it,  
"I don't deserve shit, I didn't want a second chance, I wanted to not feel it all again," Bela glared at Bobbie,  
"Well, here's the thing," Bobbie started untying her, "you're in the body of a twenty year old girl named Layla, you aren't Bela anymore, well, at least you don't have to be,"   
"What are you saying?" Bela asked,  
"I'm saying, this isn't just a second chance at living, this is a second chance for a whole new life..." Bobbie explained, "you aren't Abi, you aren't Bela who was the product of Abi, you don't have to run anymore, you don't have to hide, there is no one who'll recognise you as who you were, because you aren't that anymore, there's a completely different set of DNA running through your body...do you understand?"  
"Yes I do, and I appreciate what you've tried to do for me," Bela sighed, "but you need to understand also, that just because I've switched bodies and I get a chance, doesn't mean I can erase all that I once was and all that made me that way, I'm just going to have to choose to forget it everyday which is just as bad sometimes, I'll still get the nightmares and I'll still feel the same," she rubbed her wrists and got up from the chair, walking out of the door and leaving Bobbie wondering if she really had done the right thing. 

Bela walked down the hallway, tears in her eyes and pain in her heart. She stopped short seeing Dean leaving his room. He shut his door and looked up, realisation sweeping over him. He walked towards her, put his arm around her shoulder and gently led her towards the kitchen. He fixed them two cups of coffee and sat with Bela on stools in the kitchen.  
"I...how...?" She found it hard to say anything,  
"You don't..." Dean said, "you never get over it and you never get used to it and you will always hate yourself more than anyone else ever could, but not in the old way...in the new and improved 'I loved being a demon' kind of way,"  
"It's just, it felt free...not to care, not to give a shit, not to feel all the crap the world dumped on you..." Bela looked up at Dean, "I'm preaching to the choir on that one huh?" She smiled a little,  
"I don't like to brag..." Dean chuckled, "there is nothing that will get you over that feeling, nothing that will stop you from feeling guilty that you didn't want to be human again or that you still don't care much about what you did as a demon when you really probably should,"   
"How do you do it?" Bela asked,  
"Bobbie..." Dean said, "she's my daughter, she's my world, along with her, Sam and Cas, I get by and I do my best to make it right and ignore all my feelings," he shrugged,  
"Wow, ever the same Winchester," Bela chuckled, "you never dealt with anything Dean, why start now hey?"  
"Coming from the woman who turned into the biggest pain in the ass bitch of the century after killing her evil-ass parents, and selling her soul for the pleasure...you'd make a damn good Winchester!" Dean laughed,  
"Today, I will take that as a compliment, but only for today," Bela laughed back,  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Dean asked, "you let me believe the worst of you,"  
"Because...I didn't want anyone to know, I..." She sighed, "it was a mixture of feeling shame, believing no one would understand and being scared that all I'd see on yours or anyone's face was pity,"   
"Bitch please...after all the shit you pulled on me the last thing I'd look at you with it pity," Dean said, "I'm sorry you had a shitty childhood, no kid should have to go through that, especially not at the hands of their parents, but I know what it's like to see pity on people's faces and how much worse that makes it," he shrugged again,  
"Thank you..." Bela said quietly,   
"Anytime," he replied,  
"You know, for the record, I never sold my soul to kill my parents," Bela confessed,  
"What?" Dean frowned,  
"The demon came to me, it told me it could make it all go away, it never told me how...I just wanted it to stop..." Bela's eyes glazed over a little before she looked back up at Dean,  
"Wow, you got royally screwed by hell, that's low even for them..." Dean shook his head, "I'm sorry you had to go through any of it, but...second chance and second life..." He gestured to Bela's new appearance, "what you gonna do with it?"  
"I don't know yet, I don't know if I can move past the old me," she shrugged,  
"Sure you can, you just need to want it enough," Dean smiled, "you've got the body of a twenty year old, a pretty good looking one too, you're smart and you can handle yourself that's for sure, you can go anywhere and do whatever you want Bela, it's not so bad really...it's easier to live with the memory of all this crap when you're not surrounded by it every second of the day,"   
"You're doing alright Dean, you've got a gorgeous girl, she's smart too and she's definitely made of Winchester stuff," Bela smiled,  
"That she is," Dean laughed,  
"I may have been a bit harsh on her when she came to talk to me and let me go," Bela sighed,  
"She deserved it, I warned her," Dean said,  
"Thanks..." Bela said, "uh...say thanks to Bobbie for me too," she finished her coffee and stood up, "but, you know, not to the point where she thinks she was right," Bela laughed,  
"You not sticking around?" Dean asked,  
"Nah," Bela shook her head, "the only thing worth doing around here is you..." She winked, making Dean smirk, "but with this body I'm not sure even I'll feel right with that,"   
Dean shook his head laughing, "same old Bela, don't lose that part of you, and call if you need anything,"  
"I will, thanks Dean," she kissed his cheek before walking out of the kitchen and made her way out of the bunker. Dean finished his coffee and went to find Bobbie.

Coop walked out of Bobbie's bedroom and straight into Dean. His eyes were wide and almost scared until Dean slapped him on the back and smiled at him.  
"Don't look so worried kid, I'll only kill you if you actually do something wrong," he chuckled,  
"Can I get a list of what that might include so I know for future reference what is likely to get me killed?" Coop asked as he wandered after Dean,  
"Anything that will make my baby girl cry," Dean said as he walked through the storage room and into the dungeon. Bobbie stood looking at the chair where Bela had been, there were a few tears on her cheeks and she breathed in shakily.  
"Bobbie? You okay?" Dean asked,  
"Yeah I guess," Bobbie blew out her breath, "I think you might have been right dad..."  
"Hey it's okay, it's okay," Dean wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed, "I spoke to Bela before she left...she's gonna be okay, she's tough and she's strong, she'll get through it,"  
"Are you sure?" Bobbie sniffed,  
"Yes I'm sure," Dean squeezed her tight, "but Bobbie, maybe next time I tell you something ain't a good idea, you could perhaps listen? I'd never suggested killing her for fun..."  
"I know dad, I'm sorry," Bobbie sighed, she wiped her tears and stood back, suddenly seeing Coop for the first time, "oh...hi," she smiled a little nervously,  
"Hey, you okay?" Coop asked,  
"Yeah, I'm good," Bobbie nodded, "uh...breakfast?"  
"Breakfast sounds good," Coop grinned and Bobbie went and wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked towards the kitchen, Dean rolling his eyes at them as he followed.

Sam was sat in the kitchen now too, he'd made coffee for everyone and they all thanked him as they each took a cup.   
"So...Crowley?" Sam looked at Dean,  
"Yeah, hold on and I'll call him," Dean pulled his phone out from his pocket,  
"Crowley? King of Hell?" Coop looked a little pale,   
"Yeah," Bobbie nodded, "we need to get him to release our souls from the contract,"   
"Your brother has the King of Hell's phone number?" Coop swallowed nervously,  
"Uh...yeah? They were kind of best friends once, and now they're just sort of..." Bobbie sighed unsure of how to explain, "well, kind of frenemies,"   
Suddenly out of no where Crowley appeared in the middle of the kitchen.  
"Where's my coffee?" He asked,  
"Here," Sam handed him a mug,  
"Thanks moose," he smiled, eyeing up Coop as he did so, "whose the newbie?"   
"This is Coop," Dean said, "some witches sold his soul for him, we've dealt with the demon who signed the contract we just need you to give up the rights to it too, you know, so he doesn't have to be on the run for the rest of his life,"   
"Seriously?" Crowley frowned, "so this isn't just a social call? A nice friendly catch up? And here I was beginning to think you boys had started to miss me,"   
"Oh, did I mention...Bobbie's soul was part of that deal too," Dean smiled at him,  
"We shall get that taken care of straight away," Crowley smiled back at Dean, he snapped his fingers and a contract appeared, "check it's the right one..."  
Dean looked over the paper, nodding and smiling. He handed it back to Crowley.  
"You're a sneaky son of a bitch, I'll give you that," Dean chuckled, "yeah it's the right one,"   
"Good," Crowley snapped his fingers and set the contract on fire, making it null and void. Coop looked at the two of them, he frowned and Crowley smiled at him. "We've had this sort of dilemma in the past, these boys would never sign a new contract, it's easier to burn the old one..."  
"You just did as he asked, no questions and no resistance? I thought you were the King of Hell?" Coop asked without thinking,  
"I am!" Crowley replied, a little pissed off, "I owed him a favour,"   
"You owed him a favour?" Coop looked from Crowley to Dean and back to Crowley again,  
"He really has no idea who you two knuckleheads are, does he?" Crowley laughed,  
"Not exactly," Dean glared at him,  
"Then allow me..." Crowley smiled at Coop, "these boys are the ones that monsters have nightmares about, that demons run from and that angels avoid at all costs...the Winchesters are their very own brand of scary, no one wants to be on the wrong side of a Winchester," Crowley chuckled to himself as he vanished,  
"Okay..." Coop shook his head frowning, not sure how to take that,  
"You alright dude?" Dean asked,  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Coop shrugged, "but I could use a shower," Dean nodded as he saw Bobbie's face fall a little bit. They could all see Coop was not handling it well right now, and Dean couldn't blame him. The King of Hell had literally just told him that he wasn't the one to be scared of, that the father of the girl he liked, was by far the scariest thing on the planet. Poor kid looked like he wasn't sure what to do. 

Dean showed Coop where the shower was and all the towels. Coop stayed silent the entire time.  
"I understand if you wanna make a run for it," Dean said,  
"Huh?" Coop frowned,  
"Crowley isn't wrong, we are that family, the one they're all afraid of...I get if you wanna make a run for it while you still have chance," Dean sighed, "it'll be the only time I give you a free pass on making Bobbie cry...if you wanna go I won't stop you,"  
"I...I have no idea what I'm doing," Coop sighed, "two days ago I thought magic and witches and demons and shit were all imaginary or part of some other reality..."   
"I know, it's hard when everything you believed about the world is challenged to such a massive extent," Dean nodded, "if you wanna take the chance and run, do it,"  
"Oh, I lost my chance the minute I kissed your daughter, the idea of leaving her is a hell of a lot scarier than all this shit," Coop shrugged, "and hey, if there's nothing in the world scarier than this family, being a part of it probably isn't the worst idea I've ever had,"  
Dean looked at Coop with his jaw a little slack. He couldn't express how much gratitude he felt for the boy, and how much he instantly realised he loved him because of how much he loved Bobbie. Dean pulled him into a hug and squeezed him quickly as he stood back again, his eyes glistening a little and feeling like an idiot.  
"I underestimated you," Dean smiled,  
"Yeah, looks like I did too," Coop laughed,  
"What's with all the quiet shit and sullen looks then?" Dean asked,  
"I already know I love her..." Coop said, "how hard do you find it watching her hunt?" He shrugged,  
"You don't want to see her get hurt, it hurts you to see her hurt," Dean nodded,  
"It hurts even more that she doesn't see herself the way I do because of it," Coop sighed, tears in his eyes,  
"What?" Dean went quiet,  
"You didn't know?" Coop face fell,  
"I...I..." Dean felt himself breaking, "I should have known, it was only a matter of time...this was exactly the reason I didn't want her hunting!"  
"I know, she knows...she told me," Coop looked up at Dean, "I'm not sure I can watch her do it to herself,"  
"You won't have to," Dean suddenly thought, he saw Coop frown, "you make her want to give it up," he smiled,  
"What? I can't do that! I can't make her do anything she doesn't want to..." Coop started before Dean stopped him,  
"Okay, first, that was the perfect answer for what you misunderstood," Dean laughed, "second, you aren't actually making her do anything...she told me earlier that she already wants to give it up for you,"   
"She does?" Coop asked, his eyes wide,  
"Yeah, she does," Dean smiled, "I just hate that I let her talk me into training her in the first place," his smile fell, "what I did to her..."  
"You didn't do anything Dean," Coop shrugged, "she's too hard to say no to, especially when she's set on something," he smiled at the thought, "Dean, she did it for you, she saw how you saw yourself and she figured if she became more like you, you wouldn't be able to see yourself that way anymore, because you could never see her that way,"  
"Nothing is going to change how I see myself," Dean said,  
"I know, and she sees that now, but at sixteen, eighteen...all she wanted was for you to see yourself as the hero she does," Coop explained,  
"I'm not a hero..." Dean said, more cold and harsh than he'd intended,  
"To her you are, you're supposed to be, you're her dad," Coop smiled,  
"She's not so far gone that she can't be saved," Dean said,  
"We'll save her together," Coop said, "we'll all save each other together,"  
"You realise how cheesy that sounds right?" Dean smirked,  
"Yeah, proper chick flick moment, sorry," Coop grinned, "but hey, it's just you and me and no one else has to know..." He laughed,  
"Deal," Dean grinned, "I'll see you after you've showered, we'll celebrate getting your soul free,"  
"Awesome," Coop grinned and Dean walked out the bathroom. He walked back to the kitchen where Sam and Bobbie were sat sullenly. She looked up to see Dean grinning, something he realised he couldn't stop. Bobbie frowned at him.  
"So Coop's okay then?" Sam smiled,  
"Yeah, the kids fine, definitely a good guy," Dean nodded,  
"So, he's not leaving?" Bobbie asked tentatively,  
"No, not yet, but I imagine you guys are gonna want to back to school tomorrow, it's been an intense weekend," Dean laughed,  
"It's been pretty quiet compared to some," Bobbie smiled, feeling a little relieved about Coop but now apprehensive about school. How were they going to make their relationship work there, he was super popular and she was a nobody. Fun times were ahead, fun times.


	10. Chapter 10

About twenty minutes later Coop bounded back into the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear.  
"What's made you so happy?" Bobbie asked,  
"Besides you?" He laughed, "getting ownership of my soul back, still being alive..."   
"Okay, fair point," Bobbie laughed back, "but you went away so somber..."  
"Yeah, I was tired and thinking too much," Coop smiled,  
"Hmm, thinking is bad for you," Bobbie giggled, Dean rolled his eyes and motioned to Sam and they both left the kitchen.   
"So, back to school tomorrow," Coop smiled,  
"Yeah...how's that gonna go down?" Bobbie sighed,  
"What d'you mean?" Coop frowned,  
"I mean, you're head of Greek row, probably been the talk of school cause you've been missing all weekend and I'm invisible, no one noticing I've been gone," Bobbie shrugged,  
"Okay, without being too forward..." Coop came to stand in front of Bobbie, "I love you already, I'm not letting this go," he took her hands in his as Bobbie blinked back tears, "you're my zing," he laughed,  
"I love you too," she smiled,  
"So, the big question is..." Coop sighed, "are you willing to sacrifice your invisibility for me?"   
"Anytime, so long as you're willing to sacrifice your reputation for me," she laughed,   
"Always," he lent in and kissed her,  
"I'll sacrifice anything for you," Bobbie whispered quietly,   
"Me too," Coop said, and Bobbie could see that he meant it. She kissed him again deeply, trying to show him how much she loved him. She broke off and smiled up at him.   
"Give me a minute, I just need to go sort something out," Bobbie jumped off the stool and ran out of the room. 

Bobbie ran to her room and threw her hand under her pillow, pulling the knife out that she kept there. She walked down to the library where her dad and her uncle were sat and placed the knife on the table.  
"I'm not hunting anymore," she looked at her dad,  
"What?" Dean looked up at her apprehensively,  
"I'm not hunting anymore, I don't want to do it, I love you and I love Uncle Sammy but..." Bobbie smiled,  
"You've found something you'd rather stay alive for," Sam finished for her, smiling too,  
"Yeah, I found my zing," she laughed,  
"Bobbie..." Dean began,  
"Dad, I'm still gonna keep my eyes and ears open, and I still want you to teach me stuff and help me keep myself safe, but I'm not going after stuff like you do anymore," Bobbie searched his face for a sign that what she was doing was right, she knew her dad never wanted her hunting, she knew in theory that he should be overjoyed but her dad wasn't that predictable.   
"Bobbie, I love you..." Dean stood up, "this is the best thing I've heard since you made me train you," he burst into a big grin and scooped his daughter up twirling her around, "you've made me the happiest man in the world, for few minutes at least,"  
"Huh? Why only for a few minutes?" Bobbie frowned,  
"Because Coop will take that honour when you go and tell him what you've just done," Dean grinned,  
"Dad..." Bobbie smiled,  
"Go and be happy, he knows what will happen if he screws up, other than that I'm not interested in getting involved," Dean laughed,  
"You've spoken to him about me? About what happens if he screws up?" Bobbie frowned,  
"I can call the King of Hell and demand stuff...I'm pretty sure the picture is clear," Dean laughed as Bobbie shoved him playfully,  
"Dad, that's not funny," Bobbie grinned, "be nice..."  
"Nice?! I have been nice, by my standards I've been more than nice!" Dean smiled and both Bobbie and Sam nodded, "besides, the guy just stopped you from hunting and even made it your own choice, I'll give the dude pretty much whatever he freakin' wants," Dean chuckled, he squeezed Bobbie before letting her go, watching her walk out the door to go and find Coop.  
"I think that's possibly going to include your daughter's virginity at this rate," Sam laughed as Dean smacked the back of his head,  
"Bobbie will always be a pure sweet little girl to me...even when she's married and has her own kids, they will have been produced through immaculate conception and I don't want hear any other theory!" Dean glared at Sam, joking and serious all at the same time,  
"Okay man," Sam held his hands up in surrender, "that is one thing I will let you bury and never talk about," he laughed and Dean sat back down, scrolling through the internet page he was currently on and doing his best to rid his mind of the thoughts Sam had put there.

"Hey," Bobbie bounced back into the kitchen,  
"Hey, you okay?" Coop asked,  
"Yeah, I'm more than okay," Bobbie grinned, "I, uh, I just went to see my dad, I told him I was jacking it in for good, hunting that is..." She wasn't sure why but she was shifting nervously, Coop's face dropped and he came towards her.  
"You gave it up? Hunting? For real?" Coop frowned,  
"Yeah..." Bobbie nodded, "I told you I didn't want to do it forever, I told you I was waiting for a zing...you're my zing..." Bobbie shrugged with tears in her eyes,  
"Bobbie Winchester...I'm so in love with you," Coop swept her up and planted the biggest kiss on her lips he could give her. Bobbie felt her heart leap and she sighed contentedly, this was it, he was it, and she'd known it the moment she set eyes on him. Zing.


End file.
